Code Lyoko: The Rise of Anti-XANA
by lyokowarrior97
Summary: Two years after Professor Tyron tried to take Aelita away and stop the Lyoko Warriors, Tyron rebuilds his supercomputer and installs a new AI called Anti-XANA. Tyron hopes it will hunt down and eradicate XANA permanently to keep him out of his supercomputer. But when the Lyoko Warriors get involved, Tyron sees them as threat and vows to stop them for good this time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Introduction

Welcome back to hell! The Lyoko warriors are back in action once more with the returning threat of XANA, a new mysterious threat, and a human threat that wants revenge. The story takes place a couple of years after the events of Code Lyoko Evolution. Yumi is now a senior and the rest of the group are all juniors preparing for another year at Kadic. But when strange events start occurring around the school the group wonders if XANA is back. Jeremy denies it knowing that if Tyron turned back on his supercomputer the virus would infect and destroy it. Aelita believing the threat is alive persuades them to look at Lyoko one last time just to make sure. Within a minute of it being on a tower activates but it is not emitting a signal that points to XANA. A new threat has emerged, can the Lyoko warriors defeat it, or will they have to turn to an unlikely ally? Find out!

P.S. The next ten or so stories will be continuous as in where this story ends the next one will pick up where this one ends. This is completely different story and has nothing to do with my first story: Be With Me. This is what I imagine what my version of a Code Lyoko story would be after evolution if moonscoop didn't go under after the end of 'Ultimate Mission'. So yes this story will involve Lyoko, replicas, missions, and old and new enemies trying to stop our heroes. Everyone in the group will be used but it will focus around the four main Lyoko warriors. William may show up at some point as he is part of the group. The next few stories will be T and REMAIN in the T rating but after graduation is when the romance blooms and the relationships become more sexual. According to a reviewer, I will build up the sexual parts more before I write a lemon, which means there will be more romance before the sex scenes. Also remember, this is my idea not Nicolas Atlan or any other Code Lyoko creator ideas, they only created the original and evolution.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Tyron's Revenge

**A.N.- This is the beginning of my second story and this story will be continuous kind of like how the original Code Lyoko was. First, I want to thank thor94 for giving the location of Tyron's lab. It helps out with this chapter and further ones in this same story. Second, I will have a short summary for every chapter. If you don't want that please let me know and in the next story I will not do it. Anyway on to the story!**

* * *

**Short Summary- Tyron and his group of students at his laboratory and school finally succeed with rebuilding a new supercomputer. Little do they know that this project will become a bigger threat then the one that Tyron wants to eradicate. When Aelita's mom Anthea hears of this she leaves Tyron to go and reconnect with her daughter. Tyron doesn't care and launches his new AI, Anti-Xana.**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko. I am just a fan of the show.**

* * *

**At a laboratory school in Switzerland near Geneva**

"Students, I am very happy to announce that our efforts and our combined knowledge in quantum physics have allowed us to make this brand new supercomputer!" Professor Tyron says. "Thank you for your efforts and you will be credited for your contributions to this project. Classes will resume tomorrow."

All students disperse. Tyron leaves the room and walks towards the supercomputer room singing his new evil plan.

"Finally my supercomputer is rebuilt. Those damn Lyoko Warrior scumbags thought that putting a virus in my Cortex would stop me! They were very wrong, but Xana is now a threat so in my spare time I developed an AI stronger then him. It will put an end to him once and for all."

Anthea sits at a chair in the supercomputer room looking at a memento of her past with Aelita and Franz. She just couldn't figure out why Aelita would rather be with her friends then with her mother. Was it because Tyron is the enemy? Xana? Or Lyoko? All these questions ran through her head and Tyron entered the room.

"Tyron, what are you doing in here?" Anthea said. "You know very well that the Cortex is no more."

"Over the past two years me and my students have rebuilt the supercomputer and the Cortex" Tyron says. "All that is left to do is restart and destroy Xana."

"Xana? Why are you going after him? What is the point of this project? Why did you want Franz's files on the supercomputer!?"

"Xana is a threat to us all. He only has access to the Internet through my supercomputer. So I will create a new AI that will kill him for good. Your daughter and her Japanese friend helped me figure that out. I should have listened to them back then, but it's too late now. I will take matters into my own hands."

"Maybe you should just abandon this whole idea. If you start that computer again, you will bring two threats instead of one."

"My AI will not be a threat. He is under my complete control."

"Xana was too with Franz, until Xana became self-aware and resented Franz and tried to kill him and Aelita when he virtualized both of them onto Lyoko. Xana was in complete control."

"Xana was a complete failure by Franz Hopper. My new AI will be better. I looked all over the files and I will make sure that it does not achieve self-awareness."

"You are using my missing husband's files! He will achieve self-awareness and he will manipulate you into doing what he wants! Don't do this Tyron! If you want Xana dead either leave your supercomputer off or let my daughter and her friends take care of it!"

"If your daughter and friends get involved, I will have him kill them as well! Nothing will stop me from achieving my goal!"

"You have truly changed. I should have never given you those files."

"Too late for that. It's happening. You can't prevent the inevitable."

Anthea left the room in disbelief. She headed to her bedroom to start packing and leave.

"I might not know where my daughter is, but I will find her. I can't stay here in this world of madness and hell. If Tyron won't fucking listen to me, then I will find Aelita and have her friends stop this new AI!" And with that Anthea left Tyron's lab and started her hunt for Aelita.

**The next day**

"Finally, it took a few hours but I have made a new and stronger AI. I will name this program Anti-Xana, because its sole purpose will be to hunt down and eradicate Xana."

A scientist enters the room. "What do you want?" Tyron asks him.

"Sorry sir but Anthea is nowhere to be found. We believe she left late yesterday."

"Why did she leave?"

"No reason sir. No note or telling any of the staff. We are all surprised even her students."

"It doesn't matter to me. I told Aelita that her and her mother could run away from me. I got what I needed from Anthea. She is no help to me anymore."

"What are going to do sir?"

"What I always wanted to do for the past two years. Restart my supercomputer and eradicate Xana."

Tyron went to his supercomputer room. He broadcasted the message to all his students.

"Students, today I will restart this supercomputer that we built and start a new age! Be ready!"

Tyron went over to the lever. "Now I give you life once more!" Tyron threw the lever and his supercomputer jumped to life. Everyone of the students cheered for a program that would become a true evil. Tyron's message ended and Tyron communicated with Anti-Xana.

"Can you hear me Anti-Xana?"

"Yes master"

"I believe you know what your purpose is right?"

"Yes. Hunt down and destroy Xana."

"Correct. I will leave you now. Do not fail me."

"I will not master." Tyron walked away. "But I will have the power to put this world in peace. You will not control me forever."

Anti-Xana achieved a form of self-awareness in his birth but Tyron didn't know this. Also within this event Xana has been reborn.

**At Kadic Academy**

Aelita and her friends all enjoyed the past year at Kadic without the threat of Xana or Tyron. They all finished the year and will all become juniors and Yumi will be a senior. That following night Aelita could not sleep. She felt something was wrong. Xana was watching them…ALWAYS!

* * *

**A.N.- And that ends the first official chapter of The Rise of Anti-Xana. The next chapter will focus around the Lyoko warriors. Anti-Xana and Xana will both announce their arrival. How will the Lyoko warriors respond to this combined threat? Find out next time! Review with comments or questions. I will respond to you in a future chapter or a PM. –lyokowarrior97**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The New Threat

**A.N. – Welcome back. This chapter focuses on the arrival of Anti-Xana. The Lyoko Warriors will encounter him for the first time as the first attack will be launched on Lyoko. Can they find out and stop this new threat? Find out!**

* * *

**Josh Xana – The warriors after this chapter won't know that Tyron created this virus. In a future chapter Tyron will reveal himself to the Lyoko Warriors.**

* * *

**Short Summary: Aelita concerned with the uneasy feeling convinces Jeremy and the others to turn the supercomputer back on for a little bit to find out if Xana really is back. Within a minute of it being back on a tower activates. The signal is not coming from Xana though. The Warriors head to Lyoko to disable the tower and stop this new threat from planning whatever he is planning.**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko. I am just a fan of the show.**

* * *

**The Next Morning at breakfast**

Aelita has never slept as poorly as she did last night. Feeling that something is not right she heads to breakfast and tries to make sense of why she feels this way.

"Another year, another step closer to graduation" Ulrich states.

"Yeah, I am surprised at the improvement you and Odd have made" Jeremy says surprised.

"Well if we all want to graduate at the same time we have to crack down. Also with the disappearance of Tyron and Xana we don't have our secret lives anymore so we have a lot of free time."

"Yeah, we will all walk together, except for Yumi. She is not going to get held back just so we can walk as a group."

"Neither is William."

"Two group members down at the end of the year. That will be rough."

"Say Ulrich are going to Yumi's graduation ceremony?" Odd asks.

"Yeah, but just to make sure William doesn't try to steal her. He is still trying those moves of his" Ulrich says with a little of anger.

"Are you sure it's not for Yumi?"

"One more question about it or I will deck you, got it!"

"Okay, chill! I was just curious. What is the status of you two anyway?"

"Unsure. One day I want to tell her and the next I don't feel like it. I guess just complicated."

"You have to tell her at some point Ulrich. One more year for you to do it. If you don't she will find someone else as soon as she walks out that door because you were too scared to say anything" Jeremy states.

Through this whole conversation they all notice Aelita is silent with a concerned look on her face with her eyes closed. "Aelita, are you feeling alright?" Jeremy asks.

"No, not really. I didn't sleep well last night and I feel really uneasy today for some reason" Aelita says.

"Nervous about the next year" Ulrich asks.

"No, I think it's something more deeper." Just then Aelita thought of something. "Jeremy, after lunch could we go back to the factory and turn back on the supercomputer?"

"Why Aelita? I know Xana is not fully gone but that is no reason to reactivate him again" Jeremy says.

"Because I feel that maybe Xana is back. Maybe Tyron restarted his supercomputer."

"Impossible. The virus reached the core of Tyron's supercomputer so if he did restart it, it would instantly be destroyed. Our lives of being Lyoko Warriors is over."

"What if Tyron rebuilt it? What if he has a brand new supercomputer with a brand new Cortex and Xana is waiting for a chance to strike? We can't take that risk, not again."

"Okay, we will check for only a minute then we shut it down if nothing shows up. Don't want to welcome Xana back with open arms. Guys, inform Yumi we are meeting in the park after lunch."

"What about William? Are we bringing him along?"

"No, I don't want him to act up in case we shut down Xana again. We only bring him if necessary."

**Passage in the Park entrance**

All of the group, minus William, all met at the sewer entrance in the park.

"Are you sure of this? I though we were done with Xana for good?" Yumi stated.

"Maybe we still are. Let's go and check it out, just to convince Aelita" Jeremy says. And with that the group all went to the factory.

**At the factory**

The group descended down to the supercalculator room. As the elevator opened the looked upon the giant computer.

"Here we go" Jeremy said. Jeremy pulled the lever and the supercomputer started back up.

**In the Lab**

"I'm launching the superscan. We will find out if Xana is back within a heartbeat" Jeremy said activating the superscan.

The superscan launched and found no evidence of Xana. "No sign of Xana. Maybe you just are nervous Aelita" Jeremy said. Suddenly an alarm can on. "What's this!?" A tower became active in just a moment. "An activated tower in the desert sector. 45 degrees north northeast. But the signal is not coming from Xana!"

"You think Xana changed his signal?" Ulrich asked.

"No it's not possible to do so. I'd like to know where this signal is coming from? I'll try to trace it. Get to Lyoko and disable the tower fast!"

The group headed down to the scanner room. "I'll virtualize the guys first." Odd and Ulrich stepped in and the process began. "Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd." Both of their ID cards showed up on the screen. "Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd." Their bodies scanned and they were ready. "Virtualization." Odd and Ulrich disappeared and landed in the desert sector.

"Okay ladies, its your turn." Yumi and Aelita stepped into the scanners and the process began again. ( It's the same process. Just read what's above but replace Ulrich and Odd with Yumi and Aelita.)

**Lyoko Desert Sector**

"The tower is straight ahead of you. I'll bring up your vehicles."

The vehicles appeared and the warriors are off to the tower. "I'll try to find out what is emitting this signal." Jeremy launched a scan to try to find the source of this new signal. The warriors arrived at the tower.

"Jeremy are you sure it's not Xana?" Ulrich said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jeremy said.

"Jeremy the tower is still activated as red as if Xana had activated it" Aelita stated.

"Impossible! There is no way Xana created a new signal. Something is definitely not right."

"You can say that again. We got big problems over here!" Yumi said. Just all of a sudden three tarantulas appeared to guard the tower but thy looked different.

"Those are not normal tarantulas! The eye is upside down!" Yumi stated.

"That is a problem. Looks like Xana is not the threat this time. Question is , who is?" Ulrich said.

"Let's figure out this mystery later. Right now, focus on our main objective, deactivate the tower."

The Lyoko warriors began their assault. The tarantulas started to shoot at them immediately.

"Each one of us take one! Aelita hang back!" Ulrich instructed.

Yumi went straight at her monster dodging the laser coming from its arms and when she was in range she launched her fan, hit the target eye, and the monster exploded.

Odd lured his tarantula away from the tower and sped up on his overboard turned around and fired several laser arrows at it. The tarantula exploded.

Ulrich went straight at his monster as fast as possible, jumped off his overbike, and threw his saber at the target eye of the tarantula, and it exploded.

"The way is clear! I'm heading in!" Aelita stated.

Aelita entered the tower and ascended to the top level. She placed her hand on the screen and entered the Code: Lyoko. And with that the tower was deactivated.

"Tower, deactivated." Aelita said as the data screens descended around her.

**Back in the Lab**

"I managed to track the signal. It comes from some unknown place in Switzerland" Jeremy stated.

"What do we do?" Yumi said.

"We fight. If the source comes from Switzerland we can't deactivate the source of this new threat. But I found this source code." Jeremy showed the group the source code.

"Anti-Xana" Aelita said.

"Who or what is Anti-Xana?" Ulrich said.

"My guess, our new friend who activated the tower" Jeremy said.

"So what do we do?" Yumi said.

"I would say fight it as normal, but if it can gain control of the monsters then this threat is more powerful than Xana. We have to get more power."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, we have to make a deal with Xana to get rid of this new threat. We are back in action."

**At Tyron's Lab**

"I saw you activated a tower. Did you find Xana?" Tyron asked.

"No. Some kids deactivated the tower before I could find anything" Anti-Xana said.

"Kids, do you mean a samurai, ninja, a purple cat, and pink fairy?"

"Yes, that is them."

"So the Lyoko Warriors are back huh? Get rid of them as well."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, these kids caused problems last time. I will not tolerate another failure again because of their interference."

"Do you want me kill them or just stop them all together?"

"Just stop them from interfering. Do your main job, locate and eradicate Xana. We will deal with the warriors later."

"Yes master."

Tyron didn't know he was working for another world conquering threat, but he had a fire burning in his soul. He wanted to get rid of the Lyoko Warriors this time for good, and he will stop at nothing to achieve it. Even if he orders Anti-Xana to kill them.

* * *

**A.N.- Tyron is hell bent this time on stopping the Lyoko Warriors. For those of you who haven't watched Evolution I won't spoil it but in the end Tyron ordered his supercomputer to be shut down with Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and William in the core of the Cortex. If they didn't rematerialize they would have been lost in the Digital Sea. Also the Lyoko Warriors are going to cut a deal with their mortal enemy Xana! Will he accept or will he try to stop Anti-Xana on his own. Find out next chapter! See ya! –lyokowarrior97**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A Deal with the Devil

**A.N. – This chapter will be unusual to most Code Lyoko fans as the only time that Xana allied with the Lyoko Warriors was to defeat the marabounta. But the Lyoko Warriors will go back to fighting Xana when Anti-Xana is defeated. There will also be an original character coming to my story eventually in between events in the story, as in a whole chapter will be for this character for a good reason. Time for the Lyoko Warriors to face their worst enemy with a deal.**

* * *

**Short Summary – The Lyoko Warriors realize they are at a stand still with fighting the new enemy Anti-Xana and it could be another two years trying to defeat a new enemy as well as an old one. Jeremy realizes that the only way to have a chance of stopping Anti-Xana is to join forces with Xana. Can the Lyoko Warriors convince Xana to fight with them?**

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Code Lyoko. I am just a fan of the show.**

* * *

**Jeremy's room**

"Are you sure Jeremy? Joining forces with our old friend Xana?" Aelita asked.

"He's the only one that has enough power to supply us with the help we need" Jeremy said.

"And what happens when Anti-Xana becomes more powerful than Xana? He will be completely useless then" Ulrich stated.

"This is why it is essential for him to join us in order to secure his survival."

"I don't know about this Jeremy. Xana hates us so convincing him to join us might not peak his interest" Aelita stated.

"If he is as smart as an AI should be he would weigh all possible options before accepting our offer." And with that Jeremy sent a message to Xana through the internet and the group waited for a response.

At 3A.M . an alert came to Jeremy's phone with a response from Xana. It read '_Contact me from the factory at 10A.M today. I'll be waiting. –X_'. With that Jeremy sent them a group text and all of them met at the passage in the park at 9:30.

"Are we all ready? Okay let's do this" Jeremy said as they all headed to the factory.

**At the factory**

Down at the supercomputer room Jeremy sent a message to Xana and a message window popped up with a welcome. Jeremy set up a voice chat and with that the gang heard Xana for the first time.

"So my enemies, what do you want to talk about? I assume this is not a surrender" Xana said.

"This is not a surrender but a deal proposition" Jeremy said.

"What type of a deal?"

"A deal to join forces temporarily."

"Temporarily. Why? So you can find a way to destroy me? Forget about it!"

"No, a new AI treat has appeared and it seems to have an interest in destroying us."

"So how does this concern me?"

"Because during its first attack your monsters the tarantulas attacked us and defended the tower activated by the new AI called Anti-Xana."

"My monsters are obeying this…thing! Why is it called Anti-Xana?"

Aelita spoke up. "We believe it is called that because it has some intention to destroy you. We can continue to fight it but the more attacks it launches the higher chance it has to find and eradicate you!"

"So, what are you proposing?"

"Join forces with us so we can defeat this new threat. Think about it. This is the only way you have to survive."

"What do I get out of this deal?"

Yumi now spoke up. "Survival and a chance to fight us when Anti-Xana dies."

This comment peaked Xana's interest. "So I will get my second chance if Anti-Xana dies." Xana knows that the time Anti-Xana is not attacking he can find a way to escape because he knows that this monster is tied to the Cortex, because he reappeared there recently.

Ulrich joined in. "Yeah, you get that second chance, but we possibly can't fight two threats at once."

"If he didn't have my monsters under his control I would not be talking about this right now."

Odd finally spoke up. "So I take it we have a deal?"

"You have a deal. Contact me whenever Anti-Xana attacks and I will provide any assistance I can."

The contact window closed and the Lyoko Warriors greatest challenge so far has been conquered. "That went a little smoother then I expected" Jeremy said.

"Now what do we do about Anti-Xana?" Aelita said.

"We find out where he came from and destroy the source."

"Do we know where he came from?" Yumi said.

"I have a hunch but I'm not sure."

"Where?" Ulrich said.

"I believe that he came from the Cortex. Maybe Tyron is back. But I don't know for sure. It could be some other whack job with a quantum based supercomputer. But Xana needed some way to survive and this program needed some way in order to attack as quickly as it did."

"So are we going to investigate Tyron or explore the digital sea anytime soon?" Aelita asked.

"Eventually we will return to the digital sea in order to investigate where Anti-Xana came from. But first I need to reprogram the Ice and Forest sectors and set the Skid back up for exploration in the network."

"So we will be returning to the digital sea soon?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh yeah. Anti-Xana can't hide his secrets forever. Hopefully his creator can't either."

"The Lyoko Warriors are defiantly back in action" Ulrich said. At this moment all the Lyoko Warriors formed a circle and put their right hand in the center to symbolize 'Lyoko Warriors United'.

**At Tyron's Lab**

"What's the news?' Tyron asked.

"I believe that Xana has made a deal with the Warriors." Anti-Xana said.

"Great. Now we have two threats."

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"Two. One, we need to increase your power and two, we need to drain Xana's power as much as possible."

"I can drain him but for any additional power you will need to supply."

"That can be done. How will you drain the power of Xana?"

"I will activate multiple towers to keep the Lyoko Warriors busy while I find Xana and drain him."

"You can't just defeat him if you find him?"

"I need the power in able to do it, but I can trace him if I get enough time."

"Good. Make it happen."

Tyron was still oblivious to the fact that he was the puppet to Anti-Xana. He was going to find a way to increase the power of Anti-Xana as well as draining Xana of his original power. Anti-Xana was planning to become a powerful being to take Xana's place in taking over the world.

* * *

**A.N. – Anti-Xana is going to become more powerful in the next chapters. The next two chapters will be split up into two parts. The first will be dedicated to Anti-Xana's plans and the second will be dedicated Xana's power being drained. What will the Lyoko Warriors do and will they be able to stop Anti-Xana's trap or try to save Xana? Prepare to find out! Next two are going to be big story chapters. See ya! –lyokowarrior97**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Power of Anti-Xana

**A.N.- This is part 1 of the two part attack by Anti-Xana which he will use to find and drain the power of Xana. Part 2 might be up by the end of this week (Friday – Sunday), so be on look out for that. I also plan to bring William in the next chapter, so be prepared to see his grand return!**

* * *

**Carrie- William probably won't be surprised knowing that the supercomputer is back on (you will see in this chapter) because he knew in 'Ultimate Mission' that Xana was never defeated or destroyed. As for the deal with Xana, he probably won't be pretty happy about it until he sees the power of Anti-Xana.**

**The Resurector of Fallen – One, he is not like Aelita was. He is an AI with evil intention. Two, the fight will not be long as it will be a few chapters and will be put in the same story when they begin the final fights with Anti-Xana. Remember this is the rise, not the fall. That will be next story.**

* * *

**Short Summary – The Lyoko Warriors get used to all their normal days at Kadic Academy. Jeremy has spent night and day reprogramming the ice and forest sectors of Lyoko, as well as setting up the skid. He also reprogrammed the superscan to pick up signals from Anti-Xana. At the end of the day, Anti-Xana launches a major attack activating five towers across all sectors. But what does Anti-Xana hope this will accomplish?**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko. I am just a fan of the show.**

* * *

**7 a.m Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy types away on his computer working on the skid's programming on handling the conditions of the digital sea. "With this program the skid will be ready to go! Anti-Xana and his creator won't be able to hind across the web now!" Jeremy says with excitement. He also reprogrammed the ice and forest sectors after making the alliance with Xana. Suddenly, Aelita enters Jeremy's room. He turns around to see her.

"Oh, hey there Aelita! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping right now?" Jeremy asks.

"Not at 7a.m unlike you" Aelita says.

"Well, when an AI that is more powerful than your arch enemy you spend sleepless nights preparing future missions."

"There has to be a limit Jeremy. You did the exact thing when Xana had a ton of power."

"You know I like you Aelita. But in this case the faster we get rid of Anti-Xana and Xana the faster we can live a normal life and continue our relationship."

"Unlike Yumi and Ulrich."

"Those two have other problems. Ulrich better man up and tell her or watch her walk away forever."

"He has the will power on the outside. He just needs it mentally."

"I sure hope so. Go get ready. I will meet you outside."

"Okay. See you later." Aelita walked back to her room to get dressed and Jeremy did the same in his room.

**Kadic Gates**

Yumi walks into the academy heading to the lunchroom to meet up with the group but is immediately stopped by William.

"Hey Yumi! I got a question to ask you!" William says.

"What do you want pretty boy?" Yumi asks with a little anger.

"What's been happening lately?"

"Like with me or something else?"

"Like with Xana or Lyoko."

"Nothing. Xana is turned off. You were there when we turned off the supercomputer."

"Yeah, but last year you were free all the time. This year you're always too busy or spending time with your friends. So the only thing I'm thinking is that Xana is back."

Yumi couldn't risk telling him that they allied with Xana because of a new threat. He would not be happy with he group. But as his friend, she telled a little bit of the truth.

"Okay yes Xana is back. But he is not the only one. A new threat Anti-Xana has appeared and we think Professor Tyron is behind him but we are not sure."

"So, where do I come in?"

"Nowhere. This is a minor threat. Once he is gone, we shut Xana down. As simple as that."

"Yeah I'm sure. Thanks for telling me the truth Yumi. But remember, Xana is powerful and if you need help, you know how to contact me."

William walks away as Yumi continues to the cafeteria. She finds the group and sits down. As for William, he felt sad rather than mad. "What is the reason they don't want me? I thought I proved myself last time Xana came back." Unfortunately, it was Yumi who doesn't trust William enough. The rest of the group would out vote her.

**Cafeteria**

The group was all around the table all speaking about the events that transpired. Odd and Ulrich talked about the new school year. Jeremy talked to Aelita about the changes on Lyoko and the skid. And Yumi sat in silence over the conversation with William.

"Are you okay Yumi? You are a little more silent today" Aelita said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a strange conversation with William" Yumi said.

"Oh yeah, what does he want?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing. But he knows that the supercomputer is back on."

"You told him Yumi!" Jeremy said.

"Not right away. But he questioned me about it, so it only seemed right to tell him the truth."

"But now he'll want to be a Lyoko Warrior again" Odd said.

"No, I told him we don't need him right now."

"You don't know that Yumi. If Anti-Xana becomes a bigger threat then we need all five of us to stop him" Jeremy said.

"I just don't trust him."

The group just sat in silence considering whether or not to let William become a Lyoko Warrior again or not. Then the group headed to class and it was a like any other day at Kadic. Jeremy and Aelita, top of the class. Odd and Ulrich actually cleaned up their act and are not getting into too much trouble. Ulrich's father has actually liked the improvement his son has made with his grades. Yumi was struggling with the assignments at Kadic but still held that B average. Classes ended and Jeremy received an alert from the superscan.

"Oh no! An attack from Anti-Xana! Big trouble this time!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Why, what's different this time?" Ulrich asked Yumi.

"There are five activated towers!"

"I'll text Yumi. Let's get to the factory!"

The group headed to the factory and Yumi immediately rushed there and arrived with everyone else.

"Let's deactivate these towers!" Yumi said. The group descended to the laboratory.

"Get to the scanner room! I'll send you to the new Ice sector first!" Jeremy said. The group entered the scanner room and Yumi and Aelita were virtualized first. Then Odd and Ulrich were next.

**Lyoko Ice Sector**

"_Welcome to the new Ice sector!_" Jeremy said.

"Wow Einstein. You did a really good job" Odd said.

"The tower is to the north. Here come your vehicles." Jeremy typed in the code for the vehicles and they appeared in the ice sector. And the Warriors headed to the first tower.

"So what do you think his attack is this time?" Aelita asked.

"Don't know, but it's better to deactivate the towers before he attacks Earth" Yumi said. Within this time Xana has been contacted but he had his own problems as Anti-Xana blocked all communication while trying to find the location of Xana.

"First tower in sight!" exclaimed Odd

"Great. Deactivate it and head to the Desert Sector" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, just a few square friends to deal with first" Ulrich said as three Bloks appeared with the sign of Anti-Xana. "Let's get rid of these monsters! Aelita hide till it's safe." Aelita nodded yes and hid behind a glacier while the Warriors fought the Bloks.

"Time to un-block the situation!" Odd said.

"Still with the lame jokes Odd!" Ulrich said as they engaged the monsters.

Yumi fired two of her fans and one hit the target eye and it was destroyed. Odd fired four arrows but missed and the Blok devirtualized his Overboard. He ran at the Blok landed on its head and shot the target eye, jumped off, and the Blok was destroyed. Ulrich took out his katana and rode at Blok, jumped off his Overbike, landed on the Blok, and stabbed the target eye. "Impact!" Ulrich said as he jumped off the Blok before it exploded.

"The way is clear! I'm heading in!" Aelita said. Aelita entered the tower and entered the Code Lyoko and the first of the five towers was deactivated. The group now headed to the Desert Sector.

Xana was having problems trying to reach the Lyoko Warriors. Suddenly Anti-Xana appeared before him.

"Hello there friend. You and me have a date and it involves me draining you of your power!" Anti-Xana said as he tried to stop Xana in order to make it easier to steal his power.

**Lyoko Desert Sector**

"_The tower is dead East_" said Jeremy. All the Lyoko Warriors ran since all their vehicles were destroyed or lost after the battle with the Bloks. Soon they arrived at the second tower. They saw two mega-tanks guarding it.

"Okay, Yumi and Odd you two handle the mega-tanks. Aelita and me will stay here" Ulrich said. Odd and Yumi engaged with the two mega-tanks as they both opened and fired. Odd landed on the first one and hit the target eye as it exploded. Yumi dodged blast after blast before jumping and throwing her fan and destroying the second mega-tank.

"Okay princess. Go" Ulrich said. Aelita ran and deactivated the second tower. The next stop was the new Forest Sector.

Anti-Xana was still struggling to keep Xana at a stand still. But finally he slowed him down ad captured him.

"Now, let the draining process begin!" Anti-Xana said as he started to drain all of Xana's power.

**Lyoko Forest Sector**

Upon entering the Forest Sector two Bloks appeared and hit Yumi twice devirtualizing her. Odd and Ulrich quickly destroyed the two Bloks before they could fire again and headed for the tower. They were down one warrior.

"Guys I am having trouble contacting Xana. It must be Anti-Xana's attack. We have to save him" Jeremy said

"We are doing our best Jeremy" Ulrich said.

Arriving at the second tower they saw two tarantulas guarding the tower. "Aelita, stay here until we clear the way" Odd said. Odd and Ulrich went off to confront the tarantulas. Odd went to confront his first he jumped and fired several arrows destroying the tarantula. Ulrich went to confront his but the tarantula fired several shots devirtualizing Ulrich just as he threw his katana at it destroying it.

"Oh no Jeremy. It's just me out here" Odd said concerned.

"Just get to the Mountain Sector. I do something that Yumi probably won't like much" Jeremy said.

"What?" Yumi said.

"I'm gonna call William" Jeremy said.

"Absolutely not!"

"Face it Yumi! We need him! Anti-Xana is too much of a threat! And if Odd is devirtualized Aelita can't fight her way through Sector Five!"

Jeremy called William.

"Hello?" answered William.

"William it's me Jeremy. We need your help immediately! Get to the factory as fast as possible!"

"I'm on my way!" William said as he sprinted towards the factory.

"I hope you know what you're doing Jeremy!" Yumi said angrily.

"We need him" Jeremy said. As for Xana, things were only gonna get worse.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A.N – Well this was long chapter too write. What do you think will happen when William returns to Lyoko? Let me know.**

**P.S – This is an open poll. Do you think William should be a part time or a full time Lyoko Warrior? Let me know in a review or PM. It could change the ending of the next chapter. Till next time! See ya! –lyokowarrior97**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Xana's Power Diminishes

**A.N. – Happy Valentines Day everybody! I would write a fluff chapter but maybe I'll upload one tomorrow, this one is the second part of Anti-Xana's attack. William returns today and his fate will be determined at the end. But what will happen to Xana? Time to find out!**

* * *

**Short Summary – Odd and Aelita enter the Mountain Sector hoping to stop this one quick in order to enter Sector 5 as quickly as possible. Upon approaching the tower Odd is devirtualized. William arrives soon after and they enter Sector 5. Can they deactivate the final tower and save Xana before it is too late?**

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Code Lyoko. I am just a fan of the show.**

* * *

**Continued from last chapter…**

**Lyoko Mountain Sector**

Odd and Aelita both enter the Mountain Sector through a way tower and see the vast landscape with no activated tower in sight.

"We're here Einstein. Where do we go?" Odd said.

"_The tower is too the North on the second plateau_" Jeremy said.

"We're off!" Odd and Aelita both headed to the tower with no monsters in sight. William arrived at the passage in the park and descended down to the sewer and continued to factory.

Odd and Aelita arrived at the tower plateau with a few friends waiting for them. "What do we have?" Aelita asked.

"A few Bloks and Krabs" Odd said.

"Should we wait for William?"

"Why? Can't we do this right now?"

"Maybe, but you think you can clear all that?"

"I've been through a lot worse Princess. This will be nothing."

Odd rushed off to confront the monsters. Aelita hid behind a rock. Odd started to destroy the monsters as he took down two Bloks. He than took a laser to the chest.

"Odd be careful! That's 50 life points right there! One more hit and it will be game over for you too!" Jeremy said with concern.

"I'm on top of it Jeremy!" Odd said as he continued towards the monsters. He fired an arrow and destroyed the final Blok. He landed close to a Krab and it fired at him. "Shield!" Odd quickly said as the Krab fired at him. Odd then jumped and fired two arrows in its shell destroying it. The second one fired and Odd was too late to react and it him and knocked him across the plateau. The Krab fires two more shots and Odd is devirtualized.

"Odd! No! Energy field!" Aelita said as she fired an energy orb at the Krab, destroying it.

"Aelita, deactivate the tower and wait till William arrives!" Jeremy said just as William arrives. "Get down to the scanner room! Aelita is all alone!"

"On my way!" William said as he hit the button to descend down to the scanner room.

Aelita deactivated the tower and awaited William's arrival. "Transfer, William. Scanner. Virtualization!" William was virtualized to the Mountain Sector. "Aelita is in the tower to the South. Do you need a vehicle?"

"No, I am going to smoke" William said as he used his super smoke to travel to the tower. He arrived and called for Aelita. "Aelita, are you in there? It's me William!" Aelita came out of the tower.

"Hey there. You ready?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, let's take down this new threat" William said.

"Get ready. I calling up the transporter" Jeremy said as he entered the code Scipio. The transporter came up and it took Aelita and William to the Arena in Sector 5.

While the Lyoko Warriors struggled to deactivate the towers, Anti-Xana was still draining Xana. "Don't worry. In a few minutes your power will be mine!" Anti-Xana said evilly as Xana feared the worst hoping the Lyoko Warriors will save him.

**Arena Sector 5**

Aelita and William came out of the transporter into the Arena. The wall opened and they headed off the Core Zone. As they entered they were immediately in a big maze.

"Jeremy where is this tower?" William asked as he saw no clear path.

"I don't know. You're in a maze. I'll try to guide you. Hold on" Jeremy said as he tried to pull up an image of the Core Zone's labyrinth. "Okay, got it. Take the passage in front of you and then take the access across the room."

Aelita and William headed off deeper into the maze in order to find the tower. At the end of the corridor a few Creepers shot at William.

"Whoa!" William said as a laser flew past his face. "Finally. I've been waiting for some vengeance against you guys, even if Xana doesn't control you!" William said as he got his sword out. "Aelita, wait her. I got them." William rushed off into combat. He used his super smoke to avoid the lasers, deactivated it, jumped up and slashed both of the Creepers, destroying them. "Let's go!"

"At the end of the next corridor, go left and you should arrive at the tower!" Jeremy said.

As Aelita and William arrived at the tower chamber, they found a welcoming committee. This consisted of three Creepers and two Mantas. "Ah Jeremy, we may have a problem here" William said with concern.

"Aelita has full life points. Let her handle the flying Mantas" Jeremy said.

"Okay let me grab the Creepers attention and then you go after the Mantas."

"Ok" Aelita said as William led the charge.

"Hey you rejects! Come and get me!" William said as the three Creepers started to pursue him.

Aelita activated her wings and took flight to engage the Mantas. She flew around and avoided the lasers. "Energy field!" Aelita said as she fired an energy orb destroying one of the Mantas.

William was still be followed by the Creepers. "Is that all you got?" William said as he got his sword back out. He reflected the lasers and jumped up and destroyed one Creeper and slashed another one before being shot by one. "Be careful William! You only have 40 life points left!" Jeremy said.

Aelita was still avoiding the Manta when it shot her deactivating her wings. Aelita fell to the ground and taking a combined 50 life points of damage. "Aelita, no!" Jeremy said as a Manta charged its laser. It fired and was deflected by a large sword. Aelita looked up and saw William. "Miss me?"

"Could have been a little faster."

"You know how it is." William said as he jumped up and stabbed the Manta on its back destroying it. "Now, go. Stop that son of a bitch." Aelita entered the Sector 5 tower and entered the final Code Lyoko and Anti-Xana's mega attack was stopped at last. "Tower, deactivated." Aelita said as the tower deactivated.

**Laboratory**

"He makes a great warrior. I don't see why he should be left out" Jeremy said.

"Because he can't be trusted!" Yumi snapped back.

"You said the same thing last time Yumi. What do you have against William?"

"Nothing, but I don't think he should get involved if we destroy Anti-Xana in say a few weeks."

"Well let's introduce him to our ally at least."

"Ok" Yumi agreed.

"William say hello to our ally" Jeremy said as he pulled up a conversation window with Xana.

William's eyes lit up with anger as he saw that name. "You allied with him! My worst enemy! Remember, he controlled me, kept me hostage, as well as try to throw this world into chaos! And now he's you friend?!"

"He needs us."

"He needs or you need?"

"Both. Divided none of us can stop Anti-Xana, but combined we can stop him together. You know the saying, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'."

"I can't believe it!"

"It's over for me" Xana said. "That bastard. That fuckin asshole. He drained me of all my power. I am completely powerless."

"Then how are you still alive?" Odd said.

"Through the supercomputers. That is what is supplying him with enough power to live" Jeremy said.

"Can he regain some of it, through the supercomputers?" Ulrich said.

"Possibly. Hopefully Anti-Xana can't kill him. Not yet."

"What happened though?" Yumi asked.

"Anti-Xana appeared before me and weared me down, captured me, drained me, and transferred all my power to his ghost body" Xana said.

"So that was the point of all the attack! Anti-Xana is trying to increase his power!" Jeremy said.

"But who is really behind this?" Aelita said.

"I don't know. But we have to destroy Anti-Xana before it's too late. I think its time for a trip to network."

"What about handsome here?" Yumi said.

"Since all of us, except Yumi, feel the same, as a majority vote, we recruit William as a full-time Lyoko Warrior! Welcome back!"

"Are you sure about this Jeremy? He is against the alliance with Xana."

"I am alright with it now. Anti-Xana is a much bigger threat. I am just happy to be back" William said.

"It will be okay Yumi" Ulrich said comforting Yumi. With that she felt okay with him back. The group was fully reunited.

**Tyron's Lab**

"Status report" Tyron said.

"I have transferred all of Xana's power to me. All I need now is the extra power I hope you will provide" Anti-Xana said.

"I can do that, but it will probably be a couple of weeks."

"Hopefully the warriors don't cause problems for us."

"Not this time they won't. If they try to kill you I have a destruction program that will destroy any virus. And then I will reveal myself to them. I can not hide forever."

"Do what you must. I have tracked Xana. I just need power."

"You have done well."

Everything was going according to Anti-Xana's plans. Once he had the power he would launch his plans to become the successor to Xana and topple him.

* * *

**A.N. – Another long one but it reveals a lot of story and shows what Anti-Xana can really do. Everything changes now. William is now a full-time Lyoko Warrior. Xana has no power. And Anti-Xana is growing more powerful each chapter. Can the Lyoko Warriors stop him before it's too late or will Professor Tyron finally get his revenge. Read on to find out! Next few chapter will focus around romantically involved relationships such as Ulrich and Yumi, Jeremy and Aelita, and Odd and my OC. Three chapters as a side story, but after that the Lyoko Warriors return to the World Wide Web in the skid as they get closer to the source of Anti-Xana. It only gets better from here. See ya! –lyokowarrior97**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Yumi & Ulrich: Complicated, No More

**A.N. – This chapter centers on Yumi & Ulrich. I've decided to do this because as the Lyoko Warriors get closer to the secrets of Anti-Xana, the missions are going to get more dangerous and deadly. So, before I start those missions I've decided to have all the warriors, except William, have relationships. So the next three chapters will be relationship based. Let's begin!**

* * *

**Short Summary – After the success of stopping Anti-Xana, but the failure in saving Xana, Jeremy sees Anti-Xana as a bigger threat than before and starts to work out a way to find the source of Anti-Xana. Meanwhile, Odd convinces Ulrich to man up and confess to Yumi his feelings. Ulrich doesn't trust William to back off if he confesses though, but Odd asks William and he agrees to stop pursuing her if he confesses. Will Yumi accept or reject him?**

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Code Lyoko. I am just a fan of the show.**

* * *

**The Next Day**

The group all meets in the cafeteria the day after and Jeremy explains the situation and status of the progress with Anti-Xana.

"I think we are again at a stand still with Anti-Xana" Jeremy explains. "I am going to have to work endless nights in the factory while I scan the network looking for any kind of abnormal signal."

"And you're willing to lose more sleep just to stop Anti-Xana?" Ulrich asks.

"Ulrich is right Jeremy. There has to be a limit. Don't get carried away like you did last time" Aelita says.

"Anti-Xana is just as big as a threat as Xana once was" Jeremy says. "Until they are both defeated, I can't rest easy."

"Are you willing to die due to lack of sleep?" Ulrich says.

"I do whatever it takes. We have to stop them both eventually."

"Eventually Einstein, you're going to have to realize how to relax. Xana or no Xana you're always working" Odd says.

"And that's why I don't fight on Lyoko and have 99.87% GPA."

"Well we better get going. Classes are about to begin. You coming William?" Yumi asks.

William nods yes and gets up and goes to class with Yumi. Ulrich looks concerned as Yumi walks off with William.

"The door is closing good buddy" Odd says. "It's soon gonna be now or never."

Ulrich knows that Odd is right, but cannot work up the courage to tell her. Classes resume like always but after classes end everyone relaxes in the courtyard. Jeremy and Aelita are missing in action but Ulrich receives a text from Aelita saying they are going to spend the night in the factory scanning the World Wide Web. Yumi and William show up shortly after.

"Jeremy and Aelita aren't here?" Yumi asks.

"No, they are working on finding the source of Anti-Xana" Ulrich says.

"Ok I'm going home. See ya tomorrow" Yumi says as she heads home.

**In Odd and Ulrich's bedroom**

"Are you ever going to tell Yumi or are you going to let her slip through your fingers?" Odd says.

"It's not as easy as you think, Odd the player" Ulrich says.

"Hey, I may be a player but you are a chicken."

"Yeah, but you can't keep a stable relationship."

"Haven't found the right one yet. There is someone out there. I just have to find Mrs. Right."

"Yeah, but I don't have the skills you do."

"You can talk to any other girl and not chicken out. What makes Yumi so different?"

"Maybe relationships are just complicated for someone like me. I can't express my feelings properly."

"Or maybe you can't handle rejection. Once you express your feelings you feel better. What's the worse that can happen? She says no."

"Rejection is fine. Maybe as a kid I never had a proper relationship with my parents, so I guess I turned out to be a stone-cold keep my emotions under wraps kind of person."

"And look what's happening to you. You're wasting away and your soul mate is slipping away slowly. You need to break out of your shell. Look at me for example. You know how many girls rejected me, but it doesn't stop me. Even if Yumi says no, at least you know how to find a proper girl after the fact."

"And what about pretty boy?"

"What about him?"

"As long as he continues to hunt down Yumi, I can't take the risk of him taking her away from me."

"Okay one that isn't happening and two if you wait too long Yumi might go to him as a last resort."

"Can we trust him?"

"Let's go ask him."

**At William's Room**

William answers a knock at his door.

"What do you two want?" he asks.

"We got a question for you" Odd asks.

"Shoot."

"Ulrich wants to know if he confesses to Yumi his true feelings if you will stop going after her."

"Do it Ulrich. I will stop if Yumi says yes."

"Thank you William."

"Do you really mean it?" Ulrich asks.

"Yeah, I'm not in some secret conspiracy with Odd to make you confess. I didn't even know what you were talking about when you came here" William said.

With that Ulrich rushed to Yumi's house in order to claim the one he loved.

**At Yumi's house**

Ulrich climbed up to Yumi's bedroom window and sneaked in. He hid quickly as Yumi walked in. He though of ways to get her attention without startling her. He sent her a text saying '_Yumi, I need to talk to you. I'm here in your room right now_.'. He sent the text and Yumi looked at her phone and said "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Ulrich stands up.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I need to talk to you, but I didn't want to startle you by just popping up."

"So you couldn't call or wait till tomorrow?"

"This can't wait any longer and it's better if I do it in person."

"What is it then?"

"Yumi, I've been spinning in circles everyday since the end of Xana after destroying the Cortex. But I've sorted everything out and I think, no I know that I love you."

Yumi was shocked by Ulrich's statement. But quickly said "So this is how you really feel is it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that it took you three years to finally say it."

"Yeah, three years."

"Why so long?"

"Because relationships aren't my thing. Especially with my parents."

"Don't worry Ulrich. This isn't going to be a mother and father relationship with a child. No this is a true love relationship" Yumi said as she passionately kissed Ulrich and the two spent the night together finally as boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

**A.N. – This officially makes Yumi and Ulrich a couple. Next time will be Aelita and Jeremy's moment. Stay tuned for that. Till next time! –lyokowarior97**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Jeremy and Aelita: A Match Made in Heaven

**A.N. – This chapter focuses around the already working relationship between Jeremy and Aelita. It also takes place at the same time as Yumi and Ulrich's declaration. Not only does this confirm another relationship, but another secret about Anti-Xana's arrival is revealed. Let's begin!**

* * *

**Short Summary – Jeremy and Aelita are in the lab at the factory scanning the network for any signs of another quantum supercomputer. During the time Jeremy and Aelita reflect over their lives. But in the end how will they end up and what will the network scan tell them about Anti-Xana?**

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Code Lyoko. I am just a fan of the show.**

* * *

**Lab at Factory, Nighttime**

Jeremy is at the supercomputer preparing to scan the network to look for any signs that point to Anti-Xana. Aelita is also with him in case he needs the help, but what he doesn't know is that Aelita wanted to be alone with Jeremy for a while since Anti-Xana arrived.

"Okay the superscan is ready to go. You ready?" Jeremy asks Aelita. Aelita nods yes and he launches the superscan. "Okay with this we should find any abnormal signs in the network."

"How does this program work?" Aelita said.

"It works a little bit like the sonar on the skid. It finds a signal, pinpoints it and then investigates it. So, we will see what it finds and the big bad wolf behind Anti-Xana will be brought out of the shadows."

"Uh, Jeremy, I got something to ask you."

"What is it Aelita?"

Aelita stumped by Jeremy's response didn't know how to ask him how he truly feels about her. Instead she just asks "Do you think we will ever be rid of the Lyoko and the supercomputer?". Aelita decided to ease into this question.

"Eventually. But at this rate it won't be for another few months."

"But aren't we finding the source of Anti-Xana?"

"Yeah, but when we do, what we do after is unknown. We can either implant a virus destroying Anti-Xana, or destroy the supercomputer ending it forever."

"What about Xana?"

"Hopefully we shut him down."

"Don't we have to destroy that second supercomputer?"

"Possibly. But I don't want the risk of him getting out again. We have enough problems."

"What about Anti-Xana? Can't he get out?"

"Not yet. He doesn't have that power. That's why we need to find out his source ASAP."

"Jeremy, do you remember when you first saw me?"

"Yeah, first starting 9th grade at Kadic, saw you trapped in Lyoko and vowed to save you."

"You did. Non-stop work trying to rematerialize me. What about when I started living on Earth?"

"How naïve you were. You believed anything, but you were new without remembering your past life."

"Yeah, and Xana actually giving my father my human memory in order to save me after he got the Keys to Lyoko."

"Alright my turn. Do you remember when we first completed the skid?"

"Yeah, how beautiful it was. Our virtual ship that would help us stop Xana and rescue William. By the way did you find out what those other replicas were?"

"In landscape no. But one that we found, I detected some kind of volcanic activity, like a Volcano Replica."

"There isn't no Volcano sector."

"Yeah, but how do you explain our friend the Kolossus?"

"It is weird how it is modeled after a volcano."

"What about Xana's first return?"

"I knew it, but all of you wouldn't believe me."

"We were all convinced Xana was defeated. We didn't know about Tyron or the supercomputer he has created."

Aelita decided it was time. "Jeremy, I got a serious question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"How do you really feel about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your true feelings towards me. You more open then Ulrich is about feelings, so what is it?"

"I like you a lot. I really do."

"Not love?"

"No, it is love."

"Then why don't you show it more?"

"I want to. But school complicates things and then other things and now Xana and Anti-Xana."

"Don't use work as an excuse Jeremy. I don't mean kiss me in public, but how about go out on dates or have a quite evening just the two of us."

"I guess we can do that."

"I'd be really happy if you tried."

"I will" Jeremy said as both exchanged a kiss. Just at this moment the superscan came back with results. "What's this? Huh, super! We found the source of Anti-Xana!"

"Great, we can finally destroy him!"

"Not yet, but we do have destination for the skid when we return to the network. Let's just hope Anti-Xana keeps quiet for the moment."

"Can you read anything?"

"No, but I can narrow a location using the coordinates. Let's see. Somewhere in Switzerland is the origin of the source."

"Switzerland, weird."

"Yeah, let's not focus on that right now. Let's go get some sleep."

"Can I spend the night with you?"

"Sure thing, my princess" Jeremy said as they both headed back to the academy.

* * *

**A.N. – Well Jeremy and Aelita are finally a couple if they weren't already. Also, a little shorter. Next one will be longer, I promise. Next time I will introduce my OC. To avoid spoilers, I will not reveal her name, yes it will be a girl for Odd. Also, yes, the Volcano Replica will be a thing later in the future. Possibly next story as there are no replicas at this moment. I also believe that the Volcano Replica existed during the show but they didn't have the time to put it in so they put it in _Quest for Infinity_ and _Fall of Xana_. There were a lot of references to episodes throughout the original and one in evolution. One more romance chapter left and then they track down Anti-Xana on the web. Till next time! -lyokowarrior97**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Odd & Melissa: Made For Each Other

**A.N – My OC is finally revealed in this chapter! As you can tell her name is Melissa and she will appear in all future stories until the official end and will be Odd's permanent girlfriend. I own her. I hope you enjoy the interaction between her and the group. And in the future she will know about Lyoko. I not sure about Xana of Anti-Xana. I haven't decided when she will find out about it. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

**Short Summary – After everyone in the group ended up with their significant other, Odd feels like the third wheel in the group and will never find a girl for himself. Jeremy and Ulrich feeling sad about this ask Yumi to look for anyone in the senior class for him (I pretty sure Odd has dated every girl in the junior class if they are the same from the show when they were freshmen). Yumi comes back after classes and tells them about a single girl named Melissa. They decide to interview her and decide she is perfect for him. They set her and Odd on a blind date. How will their first date go? Find out!**

* * *

**The Day After**

Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich were walking back from the showers talking about normal things, except Xana and Lyoko, while walking back to their rooms. Odd looked disappointed as they continued walking. Jeremy and Ulrich could not figure out why he was acting this way.

Ulrich decided to break the ice. "Odd, why are you acting this way?"

"Because I am starting to feel like the third wheel here in the group. I am left out of a relationship while you all have others. Ulrich has Yumi, Jeremy has Aelita. Me, I have nobody" Odd said with disappointment.

"Odd, we didn't plan to meet our future partners this way. It just happened" Ulrich said.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to find Aelita when I restarted the supercomputer" Jeremy said.

"Maybe it was all random chance. But there is no one left to date in the junior class because they are all taken or I have already dated them" Odd said.

Odd headed inside his room. Jeremy and Ulrich looked at each other and did not know how to resolve this problem. Yumi showed up right behind them. "Hey guys. Odd isn't with you?"

"He is sulking in the room" Ulrich said.

"Why?"

"Since we are all in relationships within the group, Odd feels that he has become a third wheel."

"That strictly is not true."

"Tell him that."

"I've got an idea. Yumi scout out any single girl who might be a suitable candidate for Odd in the senior level" Jeremy suggested.

"Okay, I could do that. I pretty much know everyone in my class" Yumi said.

"What are you planning Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"Just think. He can't date in our class, and he probably doesn't wan to go down a grade or two so the only option is the senior class" Jeremy said.

"That might work."

"Okay, I will keep a lookout for someone. I have to go the cafeteria. See you guys there" Yumi said as she walked to the cafeteria.

Breakfast went normally, but Jeremy had an announcement for everyone.

"Guys, I think I finally found the source of Anti-Xana!" Jeremy said with excitement.

"Where?" Ulrich said.

"We don't know for sure but the signal was coming from somewhere in Switzerland" Aelita said.

"Isn't that where Professor Tyron's lab is located?" Yumi asked.

"I don't exactly remember where his school and lab is located. The Cortex info didn't tell us and I can't remember what his agent said where the school is" Jeremy said. (**CLE Episode 17 An Assured Professional Future for reference**)

"So we still don't know if Tyron is behind this new threat" Yumi said.

"Exactly. Once we head to this source hopefully it will give me the data to construct a virus to destroy Anti-Xana or tell us who is behind it. Both ways the skid is almost ready and we should be heading back into the digital sea soon."

The bell rang signaling it was time for class. "Okay well I got to head for class" Yumi said.

"Remember our arrangement" Ulrich whispered into Yumi's ear.

"I know. I will keep a lookout" she said into Ulrich's ear.

Classes continued as normally, but at the end of the day Odd headed up to his room.

"Hey guys! I've got the perfect candidate!" Yumi said.

"Who is it?" Ulrich said.

"Her name is Melissa. She is single and very pretty. You two would like her a lot."

"We'll interview her and see what we think" Jeremy said

"What do want me to do with her?"

"Tell her to meet us in my room and we'll talk."

"Okay, see you guys later."

**Later that same day**

A knock came at Jeremy's door.

"Come in!" said Jeremy.

The door opened and a slightly taller woman appeared on the other side. She had a slender body with long blonde hair. She wore a black and green top with normal skinny jeans and normal tennis shoes. "Hello, I'm here to see Jeremy and Ulrich" she said with a sweet voice.

"That is us. Who are you we may ask?" Jeremy said.

"I am Melissa. It is nice to meet you" Melissa said.

"Okay, do you know why you're here?"

"Yumi Ishiyama told me that you two possibly have a boyfriend for me. Where is he?"

"Not here, but let's determine if you're right for him."

"You're going to interview me?"

"Correct. Just a few simple questions and then if we like you it will be up to him if he likes you or not. Okay question number one: What is your opinion on food?"

"Absolutely love it. If I could, I would eat everything in the world."

"Question number two: How do feel about the smell of feet?"

"Nothing to serious. Feet smell. You can't prevent it. It wouldn't stop me if I like someone."

"Final question: How do feel about jokes?

"I like them all, even the ones that most people don't find funny."

At the conclusion of the interview Jeremy and Ulrich approved of Melissa. "We like you. Next step is to set you up on a blind date with him. How about Friday night?" Jeremy said.

"Sounds good to me. Maybe all of you should come. According to Yumi none of you have asked your girls out" Melissa said.

"How do you know that?" Ulrich asked.

"Girls always talk."

With that she walked out the door and the two guys walked to Ulrich and Odd'sa bedroom.

"Should we really ask the girls out?" Jeremy said.

"It would be nice. Me and Yumi never had an official date yet. And Aelita says that you never take her out anywhere" Ulrich said as they entered the bedroom.

"What do you guys want?" Odd asked a little annoyed.

"Hey buddy. Listen, would you be willing to go on a blind date with all of us?" Ulrich asked.

"Go out with all of you. Bad idea."

"Not with us. With this girl we found. She seems like the perfect one for you but we will let you decide."

"How is she?"

"Very pretty. You would like her a lot. Me and Jeremy both did."

"Okay I'll go. When and where?"

"Friday night. And you'll follow us when we introduce you to your date after classes, okay?"

"Okay I'll be ready."

**Friday Night**

The big day has arrived for Odd and Melissa's blind date. The guys convinced the girls to go with them, so it would be a triple date. The guys were getting ready in Odd and Ulrich's bedroom, while the girls, except Melissa, were getting ready in Aelita's room.

At 7P.M. the gang all arrived at the restaurant and awaited the arrival of Odd's date.

"So Odd, ready to meet your dream date?" Ulrich said.

"Yeah, hope she is who you say she is" Odd said.

"Don't worry. We wouldn't try to set you up with someone ugly, but if you don't like her then you don't have to date her past tonight."

Suddenly Odd looked to his left and saw this beautiful blond in a sparkling red dress coming down the street.

"Hey, are you Odd Della Robbia?" the blonde said.

"Yeah, the one and only" Odd said.

"I'm Melissa. I see your friends ended up bringing their girls too."

Yeah, let's just ignore them for tonight. You are really beautiful" Odd said. 'Ulrich wasn't lying.' Odd thought to himself. With this Ulrich saw the look on Odd's face and congratulated himself and Melissa's face blushed a little at Odd's comment.

"Let's head inside" Ulrich said as everyone headed inside.

Yumi and Ulrich were seated at one table, Jeremy and Aelita the one behind them, and Odd and Melissa in the one in the back. Everyone was talking. Yumi and Ulrich were talking about normal life stuff. Aelita and Jeremy were talking about having more nights like this and future missions involving the digital sea. Then Odd and Melissa started talking about themselves.

"So, how do you feel about pets?" Odd said.

"I like all pets, including dogs" Melissa said.

"Oh cool! I have a pet dog. I used to keep him at the dorm, now he's back at home with my sisters."

"Oh that's cool. Maybe one day I'll meet him."

"So, are planning to graduate this year?'

"Yeah, hope is I get a really good GPA so I get into a good college. I plan on going somewhere close by. Maybe somewhere in Paris."

'If this works out, then I'll be able to continue to date her.' Odd thought to himself after hearing this.

"Okay, my turn. How do you feel about jokes?"

"Oh I love all jokes. My friends don't think the same way."

"They just don't understand. I feel like we have a real connection here."

They both smiled at each other. Suddenly Melissa asked a question that made Odd seized up. "So, what is the deal with your friends? Why them? Are you fighting some demonic entity or something?"

Odd completely froze up and so did Jeremy. 'Does she know what we do?' Jeremy thought with worry.

'Does she know something about Xana or Anti-Xana?' Odd thought. Jeremy waited for his response and Odd said "Um we all just ran into each other one day and we all a lot in common, so we all just stuck together." This put Jeremy at ease and Melissa didn't show any signs that he was lying so their secret was safe, for now.

The rest of the dinner went fine and Odd and Melissa were really compatible. Melissa had one more question for him. "Odd, how old are you exactly?"

"Sixteen. Why?" Odd responded.

"Odd, just as a disclaimer, if we get more serious, I won't be able to sleep with you until you turn eighteen. And the reason behind that is my 18th birthday is tomorrow and if I sleep with a minor it's considered statutory rape."

"I can wait. I don't plan on trying to start a family until I graduate from Kadic."

"That's good to hear. I can't sleep with you but I wouldn't mind going out with you more."

In the end Odd finally found a soul mate and everyone in the group was finally happy. Now they can focus on the real threat to the world: Xana and Anti-Xana.

* * *

**A.N. – Well this concludes the three part romance chapters. I feel I should get this out of the way now because in future stories, the missions become more deadly and more dangerous, so the warriors won't have a chance to find true love. Anyways, next chapter the warriors finally return to the digital sea to head to the strange source of Anti-Xana's origins. What will they find? Find out next time! Till then, see ya! – lyokowarrior97**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A Way to Wipe Out Anti-Xana

**A.N. – Time to return to the digital sea! This chapter involves a lot of content. It involves Anti-Xana's virtual structure, a new sector in the network, and problems both in Lyoko and the real world. But the real point is what the Lyoko Warriors find out about Anti-Xana and his possible origins. Let's begin shall we.**

* * *

**Short Summary – Jeremy finally finishes reprogramming the skid and decides it's time to return to the network. This time William is with them. As they enter the new sector they find that it is exactly as the Cortex was back before Tyron shut down his supercomputer. But in the core is where all secrets lay in wait. Well, almost all of them.**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko. I am just a fan of the show.**

* * *

**Saturday Afternoon**

The group is all sitting around their usual table finishing classes for the day. Odd has decided to not let Melissa join their table yet, but promised he would sit with her on occasion, but Jeremy all wanted them there this afternoon. With the whole group there, Jeremy gave them a full mission debrief.

"Alright, I finished the skid program, so we are ready to dive back into the network" Jeremy started.

"When do we go back?" Ulrich asked.

"Tonight, if you guys want to."

"The quicker the better" Yumi said.

"Alright tonight we all meet up in the factory and we set sail in a cruise in the digital sea."

"Can I come?" William asked.

"Sure, I can't see why not. You are a full time member of the group and were at this debrief."

As the night approaches all the Lyoko Warriors head to the factory. All of them get into the elevator and descend to the Lab and scanners.

"Alright, are the guys ready?" Jeremy said.

"Ready" all of the said in unison.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Transfer William. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner William. Virtualization!" The three guys were all virtualized into the arena of sector 5. "Okay ladies, your turn. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization!"

All of the warriors were in the arena waiting for the wall to open. Once it was opened they all headed to the skid's hanger. Once there they were all energized in the skid.

"Are you guys ready? Supports off." Jeremy said. (**I would play the skid release music here, just as a suggestion.**)

Aelita put the turbo jets in a vertical position and began to take off. "Okay, her we go. Lift off!" Aelita said as the skid took off after it was being not used for nearly two years. Aelita navigated the skid out of the dome in sector 5 and got out of the celestial dome area. Aelita set up everything to dive. "Are you all ready to dive?" All agreed and skid entered the digital sea.

"Hollow-web system connected" Jeremy said.

**In the digital sea**

The Lyoko Warriors have successfully entered the digital sea without destroying the skid. All of them forgot how beautiful the network was. "Wow. I forgot how it looked. It's amazing" Aelita said as she broke away from Lyoko's gravitational field.

"Yeah, but who knows what else is here" Jeremy said.

As they sailed through the digital sea they found the hub that will take them to the coordinates in the skid's sonar. Within 5 seconds they were on the other side of the network and suddenly a huge orb appeared in front of them.

"Jeremy, we found the source of the signal. It's just like the Cortex" Aelita said.

"Okay, connect and I'll open the gate for you" Jeremy said. Aelita activated the digital key and Jeremy hacked the code and the door opened. The skid entered the new sector.

**In a new cortex**

The skid rose from the digital sea to see a sector just like the cortex!

"Jeremy, we might have real problem here. This new sector looks exactly like the cortex when Professor Tyron was threat" Aelita said.

"This could be a problem. Whether or not Tyron is behind this or not, our goal is to find data on Anti-Xana so I can find a weakness in his programming before he gains more power" Jeremy said.

"Sure thing Jeremy. Just materialize our vehicles" Yumi said.

Jeremy materialized the vehicles and the Lyoko Warriors headed to the core of the cortex. (**Tyron updated his supercomputer in the final episode so it had no tremors. In my story he uses the same supercomputer so still no tremors.**) When they reached the core Aelita opened up the iris and they all entered the core. Aelita flew over to the terminal, but couldn't access the files.

"Jeremy we have a problem. I can't access the files in the terminal" Aelita said.

"Hold on I hack the terminal's security so you can access it" Jeremy said.

"Well can you move fast Einstein" Odd said with concern.

"It will take time. Be patient."

"Well maybe you can tell our old friends the ninjas that."

In the core six ninjas appeared on the terminal platform. "Protect Aelita and the terminal! We need that data!" Jeremy said.

"We'll try!" Ulrich said as they engaged the ninjas.

William locked swords with a ninja and continued to slash and sparks were flying with each blow. A ninja appeared behind William without him knowing and Aelita warned him. "William, watch out!" William used his super smoke ability to duck and both of the ninjas destroyed each other and they both devirtualized.

Ulrich was locked in combat with a single ninja but Ulrich could not find an opening in the ninjas attack pattern. He decided to do a tag team attack with William. "William, distract it and wait for my signal!" William got the ninjas attention and Ulrich crawled under the platform. He appears behind William without the ninja seeing him and says "Now!". William super smokes and Ulrich slashes a ninja with his saber causing it to devirtualize.

Odd was fighting a ninja on uneven terms. He tried firing several arrows at it and it blocked all of them and continued to advance toward him. Aelita seeing this charged up an energy orb and said "Odd duck!". Odd ducked down and Aelita's energy orb hit the ninja and it devirtualized.

Yumi was dealing with two ninjas but one sank in the ground and she was left with one. They heavily started at each other waiting for the other to make a move. Finally, the ninja made the first strike and Yumi jumped and landed behind the ninja and threw both of her fans into it before it could react and her ninja was devirtualized.

The final ninja appeared behind Aelita, but what the ninja didn't know is that Aelita knew it was behind her. Aelita looked like she was working on the terminal. As the ninja began to try to strike Aelita she quickly threw an energy orb into it devirtualizing it. "You are not going to sneak up on me fuck face!" Aelita said with anger. "Jeremy, hurry up and hack this thing. I want this fucking mission to end."

"Aelita are you alright?" Ulrich asked never seeing this side of Aelita.

"Yeah, but it seems like a lot of things point to Tyron returning. The ninjas, the cortex." But then things got serious. "That fucker better not be behind Anti-Xana! He tried to fucking take me away so he can have his fucking supercomputer be active, and allow Xana to roam the fucking Earth, causing panic and terror while Tyron sits fucking back and watch! He should have listened to us that motherfucker!" Aelita said convinced more than ever that Tyron could be behind this. She didn't know how right she was.

"Okay, the terminal is unlocked. Get the data then get the hell out of there" Jeremy suddenly said.

Aelita activated the terminal and sent all available data to Jeremy. An alarm sounded at this time and iris began to close.

"Time to move! Let's not drag our feet!" Yumi said as all of them sprinted for the exit. All of the Lyoko Warriors made out of the cortex successfully but the challenge wasn't over. Just then 5 Kankerlots and 5 Krabs appeared in front of the Lyoko Warriors.

"Oh wonderful. A few friends to stop us from escaping this hell hole" Aelita said getting ready to fight.

"Don't worry about them. Anti-Xana is just trying to slow you down. Return to the skid now!" Jeremy demanded.

All of the warriors evaded the monsters as they fired and continued to follow them towards the skid. The Lyoko Warriors were not going to make it back in time. Suddenly Jeremy received a message from Xana saying he had a surprise for Anti-Xana by the skid.

"Guys, get to the skid quickly! Xana is going to give us a hand" Jeremy said as they pushed to the skid. Once they cleared the opening three megatanks, under the control of Xana, opened and took out all of Anti-Xana's monsters before disappearing themselves. The Lyoko Warriors entered the skid and headed back to Lyoko.

**In the Lab**

"Those monsters were super dangerous there, even if they are the same" Aelita said.

"At least Xana was there to give us a helping hand" Odd said.

"Yeah, that proves he is a useful ally, when we need him" Jeremy said.

"What about the data I sent from the core?" Aelita asked.

"I analyzed it while you guys traveled back in the skid. It should give the data I need to make a successful virus to completely destroy his virtual structure" Jeremy said.

"Still one more mission?" Yumi said.

"Still one more. I believe we need to inject it into the core at the cortex in order to destroy him as that where he originated from."

"Anti-Xana doesn't want us there. If we go back he might have monsters there ready to destroy us" Aelita said.

"Then before the final mission we need to contact Anti-Xana and tell him to defend us as we attack the core. Right now, let's relax and recharge. We need to save our energy in order to finally end this."

With that the Lyoko Warriors all headed back to the academy to prepare for the eventual final mission to the cortex to wipe out Anti-Xana for good.

**At Tyron's Lab**

"Status report" Tyron said contacting Anti-Xana.

"Xana has regained some of his power. He has constructed some of his monsters to fight mine in the cortex" Anti-Xana said.

"I saw them in there. I sent my agents but they destroyed all of them."

"They also got the data on me. You better have a solution to this problem!"

"I just updated your virtual structure. Any virus they try will be immediately destroyed and sent a message to me, so I can make my grand return."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do."

"Focus on my power. Or at least give me the ability to use the network so I can try to stop them in the digital sea."

"It's in progress. Don't worry about the eventual virus. You will be safe and have that power."

Tyron walked away. "I need that power, but I don't need him. Maybe if I can access the network from the power I can escape and destroy this lab and kill him. I don't need him assisting the warriors when I make my plans for world peace."

* * *

**A.N – Anti Xana is starting to show his plans for world peace. It may seem like he may not be an enemy, but next story when his plans are revealed you will see how he plans to achieve this goal. Also, what will be the fate of Professor Tyron? What will happen when he finally reveals himself to the Lyoko Warriors announcing his return? It will all be answered soon. Next time, the virus to destroy Anti-Xana. See ya next time! –lyokowarrior97**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Developing a Virus

**A.N – This chapter focuses around developing an effective virus to wipe out Anti-Xana. Even though this may seem like a boring chapter there will be a battle on Lyoko in Sector 5 trying to get the remaining data for the virus. And without spoiling it more let's begin!**

* * *

**Short Summary – Jeremy and Aelita are at the factory analyzing the data from their last trip to the digital sea. After analyzing the data they start to create an effective virus that will without a doubt get rid of Anti-Xana. But they soon realize that they need more data from Sector 5 to finish it. They rush to the celestial dome to recover the data. But Anti-Xana isn't going to make it easy on them.**

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Code Lyoko. I am just a fan of the show.**

* * *

**At the factory**

Jeremy is siting at the supercomputer while Aelita sits on the holo-interface on Jeremy's laptop. They continue to analyze the data from the Cortex. Jeremy believes that this data will help finding a weakness in Anti-Xana that will help to develop a virus.

"Alright, we almost analyzed all the data. You see anything yet out of the ordinary?" Jermey asks Aelita.

"No, nothing yet. Seems like a normal AI program" Aelita says.

"Hopefully that will make it easier to destroy him."

After all the data is analyzed, Jeremy believes he has enough to create a virus. "Okay, with this data I can finally make the virus that will destroy Anti-Xana!" Jeremy said with excitement.

"Let's take a break now Jeremy. Anti-Xana isn't gaining any power any time soon" Aelita said.

"Maybe we should go eat breakfast. We have been working on this all night."

Jeremy and Aelita head back to academy through the city. "You know I don't like these sleepless nights Jeremy" Aelita said.

"You get used to it after a bit."

"Maybe you do, but it won't work for me" Aelita said as they holded hands and walked through the city.

**At the Cafeteria**

All of the group gathered at their normal table, except Odd who promised he would sit with Melissa today. Jeremy started to explain the data he found from the Cortex.

"The data was all analyzed but based in the results we both found that anti-Xana is built like Xana" Jeremy said.

"Does that mean he can also take over the world if he's able to escape from that Switzerland supercomputer?" Ulrich asks.

"Precisely, which is why we got to get rid of him as fast as possible."

"Do you have all the data you need to finish this virus?" Yumi asked

"I hope so. If not just be ready to jump into Lyoko to recover what I need. Hopefully I won't call you and your next mission will be our last, hopefully."

"When are you going to work on it?" Ulrich asked.

"Today after classes. If I have all the data that I need it can get done by tonight."

"Let's hope that Odd's new girl doesn't cause problems within the group" Yumi said.

"Odd is a part of this group of warriors. He will be on the missions. He is probably just worried about bringing her around us" Aelita said.

"Why?"

"Because all we talk about her is Lyoko, Xana, Anti-Xana. We can't give away our secret."

"We may be able to spin that a different way" Jeremy said.

"What do you mean?" Yumi said.

"What if we make her a Lyoko Warrior? We always need new recruits."

"Not yet Jeremy. We still don't know her well enough to know that she won't tell anyone" Ulrich said.

"I see Jeremy's point. The more active Anti-Xana becomes, the more we need Odd. And the more we need Odd; the more suspicious Melissa is going to become" Aelita said.

"Still she's too dangerous. No offense William, but we can't take another risk like William" Yumi said.

"None taken Yumi" William said.

"We will sit on this for a while. If we think she's good, we'll recruit her" Aelita said.

All agreed and Odd continued to talk to Melissa. "So Odd, why don't you want to introduce me to the rest of your friends, or at least give me a proper introduction?" Melissa asked Odd.

Odd stunned by this question started to think of answers without revealing the truth. "I don't think they're ready yet to meet you. You're still brand new and we have a policy about people in our group. Just give it a month or two. They'll warm up to you" Odd said. 'She is getting more and more curious about what we do. Jeremy will kill me if I bring another girl to the lab!' Odd thought. Little did he know that Jeremy was thinking about the same thing.

Classes continued as normal. Right after classes Jeremy and Aelita headed back to the factory to develop the virus to wipe out Anti-Xana.

**2 Hours Later…At the Lab**

"Aelita, I think I hit a wall. I been trying to make this virus work, but it can't pierce through any security defenses like Xana had" Jeremy said.

"Did you compile the program correctly?" Aelita asked.

"I believe so. I'll send you the code." Jeremy sent the code to Aelita and tried to run it.

"Jeremy, I believe we are missing a key component to this code. It can pierce but not through security defenses. We need to go to Sector 5 to get the security program codes."

"Why do we need those?"

"If we have all of them, then we can find the one that will be most effective against Anti-Xana."

"Okay I'll call the others." Jeremy called everyone and within 5 minutes they were all in the lab. And within 2 minutes hey were all in the arena in Sector 5.

**Sector 5…The Arena**

"Okay, continue to proceed to the celestial dome. I need that data. But be careful. I don't fell that Anti-Xana is going to be easy on us" Jeremy stated.

**Sector 5…Core Zone**

"Jeremy, we entered the Core Zone" Aelita said.

"Okay, proceed down the hallway in front of you, then take the passage right across from it" Jeremy said giving instructions.

As the warriors started to move, they heard the familiar sounds of their friends the creepers.

"I remember that sound all too well" William said remembering his first time on Lyoko. Suddenly four creepers, with the sign of Anti-Xana, appeared out of the walls on both sides of the Core Zone.

"I'll stay with William. Get to the celestial dome!" Ulrich said. As they continued, Ulrich and William got ready to engage in combat. "You ready?" Ulrich asked William as they each took one side.

As the remaining warriors continued towards the elevator they came across an obstacle.

"Uh Jeremy, did we take a wrong turn. There's no floor" Yumi said.

"Okay, now that is a nasty trick" Jeremy said.

"Hold on, I have an idea" Aelita said. Aelita started to use her creativity to make a floor to connect the two side of the Core Zone.

"Nice one Aelita" Yumi said as they continued to the elevator.

"I wasn't about to let that son of a bitch stop us. We'll kill his ass" Aelita said.

Back in the main room things were not going better for William and Ulrich. Out of the eight creepers only two were destroyed. "Ulrich, we aren't going anywhere with this!" William stated.

"We can't lure them to the celestial dome! We hold them here if we can't defeat them!" Ulrich ordered.

The rest of the warriors were on the elevator and eventually reached the entrance to the celestial dome.

**Sector 5…Celestial Dome**

Aelita immediately went to working on the interface. The vehicles were already materialized in case the flying mantas showed up. And within one minute the flying mantas were already showing their faces.

"Jeremy, how do we do this?" Yumi asked.

"One of you stays to protect Aelita. I need that data!" Jeremy said.

"I'll go. I teach them a lesson" Odd said as he jumped on his overboard to engage the mantas.

Back in the room the guys life points were withering away. After a few more lasers they guys were tired and both of them were devirtualized within one minute and the creepers headed to the celestial dome.

In the celestial dome, Odd was handling the mantas. He got behind one and fired a laser arrow at the eye and destroyed it. Then the other two started chasing him. Just as Odd flied around where Yumi and Aelita were he saw the creepers behind Yumi. "Yumi! Watch out!" Odd shouted but was too late and Yumi was devirtualized. "Jeremy I just found the data!" Aelita exclaimed. Odd jumped down as Aelita prepared to send the data. He was quickly devirtualized by the flying mantas. The creepers started to fire at Aelita. Just before she was hit one last time she hit send and was devirtualized. "Fuck you too!" Aelita said as she devirtualized.

**At the Lab**

"Well thanks to all of you guys I was able to finish the virus!" Jeremy said with excitement.

"So Anti-Xana's days are numbered" Ulrich said.

"You got it."

"So, when is the next mission?" Odd asked.

"How about tomorrow. That work for everyone." Everyone agreed and they all headed back to the academy to prepare for the big mission tomorrow.

* * *

**A.N. – No Tyron side scene today. Next chapter, the Lyoko warriors try to destroy Anti-Xana, but as we know it will not happen. Also Professor Tyron announces his return to the Lyoko Warriors next chapter. Also a character returns in a few chapter to assist the Lyoko Warriors with finding Professor Tyron. This story is coming to an epic climax pretty soon. Stay tuned.**

**P.S – I noticed a lot of views, but no review. I really like feedback. I read and respond to all reviews. So please if you have something good to say or have any helpful advice please tell me. –lyokowarrior97**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Return of Professor Tyron

**A.N. – Big chapter for story purposes. As you can tell by the title Professor Tyron finally announces his presence. This will change the rest of the story as how to handle Anti-Xana and how the Lyoko Warriors approach situations involving Anti-Xana. Let the semi final battle against Anti-Xana begin!**

* * *

**Josh Xana – There is a little cursing in Evolution. I felt I was lacking the T element so I added cursing. Also, I feel that this hits Aelita harder because her father is the cause of all this (Anthea did give Franz's files on the supercomputer to Tyron). But because of Lyoko, she has lifelong friends that are like her family.**

* * *

**Short Summary – With the virus that is going to destroy Anti-Xana finally complete the Lyoko Warriors prepare for their final trip to the Cortex. But this mission is easier said then done. Anti-Xana and Tyron aren't going down without a fight. Prepare for epic battles and the revival of an old human enemy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Code Lyoko. I am just a fan of the show.**

* * *

**Saturday at Kadic**

It's been a few days since the virus to destroy Anti-Xana was complete. Jeremy wants to launch it as soon as possible as he knows the longer Anti-Xana remains alive the more powerful he becomes. Little does he know of the larger threat in the shadows. He decides to tell the group he wants to destroy Anti-Xana this weekend. He heads to the cafeteria to tell them.

**Cafeteria**

In the cafeteria the group was enjoying breakfast as usual. But then Jeremy spoke up.

"Okay guys, I think tonight we should do our final mission and destroy Anti-Xana for good" Jeremy said.

"Are you sure we are ready to do this? This is a highly dangerous mission" Yumi stated.

"I know, but I don't want Anti-Xana to live any longer. He becomes more powerful each day and soon he is going to have more power. The quicker we stop him the quicker we get back to normal."

"And Anti-Xana, you think he just gonna stand back and let us go implant the virus. He is going to be tough as hell to stop this time" Aelita states.

"We all know the risk we are taking Aelita. We'll be ready for anything he throws at us" Ulrich states.

"Then we all agree. Tonight at the factory" Jeremy says.

"Yes. Let's finish this asshole for good" Aelita says with a little anger.

"You guys fell Aelita has been acting differently since our first trip to the Cortex."

"Don't forget, Anthea gave Tyron the plans for the supercomputer and a lot of evidence points to him. So Aelita probably feels she is surrounded by enemies rather then friends" Ulrich states.

"Yeah I could see that."

**Night at the Factory**

The group all arrived at the factory around 8P.M. ready for their final mission. They descended down to the lab and then the scanners.

"I'm going to virtualize you in Sector 5. it's time for one last cruise in the Digital Sea" Jeremy said as he virtualized them all into the arena. They all made their way to the skid hanger.

**Skid's Hanger**

"It feels weird. All these missions and this is our last" Odd states.

"For you it is. I was starting to enjoy the skid" William says without being in the skid long enough.

All the warriors stepped on their platforms and entered the skid.

"You ready? Here we go. Supports off" Jeremy said as he released the skid's supports.

Aelita successfully launched the skid out of its hanger and towards the desert sector exit in order to enter the digital sea. With all the pre-dive things active she dived into the network.

"Holo-web system connected. Aelita, I'm sending you the cortex's coordinates" Jeremy said as they entered the network.

**In the World Wide Web**

Aelita broke away fro m Lyoko's gravitational pull and headed to the hub. But before reaching the sea turned from blue to red.

"Jeremy is Xana sending us allies or do we have enemies coming toward us?" Odd asked with concern.

"I'm looking. Got it. Three sharks coming towards you. Anti-Xana has full control" Jeremy said.

"Releasing navskids" Aelita said as she released the warriors. They all sped off from the skid and went to confront the enemies. "Jeremy, how is Anti-Xana able to do this? I thought he was still tied to a supercomputer?"

"Apparently who ever his creator is has enhanced his power in order to reach the network. Probably only temporarily. Anyways, deal with this problem so we can advance" Jeremy said.

Ulrich had a shark on his tail and had a hard time trying to shake him. "Hey, one of you guys! Can someone come and help me!?" Ulrich said.

"On my way!" William said heading towards Ulrich's position. He spotted Ulrich and the shark. He locked on to the shark and fired the torpedoes destroying the shark.

"Thanks for the assist William" Ulrich said.

"No problem. Let's go help the others." They went on to assist Yumi and Odd.

Yumi was trying to find a place to go head on with the shark or go behind it but was in a tight area. Odd came in behind her shark while another pursued him. Odd locked on and fired his torpedoes destroying the shark behind Yumi. Ulrich came in behind the shark pursuing Odd and fired his torpedoes destroying the last of the sharks.

"Navskids in. We have to get to the Cortex" Aelita says as recovered the navskids and headed towards the hub. Within seconds they were on the other side of the digital sea in front of the Cortex. Aelita activated the key, Jeremy opened the gate and they entered the Cortex.

**In the Cortex**

The gang was all in the Cortex and ready to destroy Anti-Xana. "Here come your vehicles" Jeremy said as he materialized the vehicles. They all started towards the center of the Cortex. They arrived at the center but Anti-Xana was guarding the entrance to the iris.

"How typical can you be? Anti-Xana is stopping us from reaching the core" Ulrich said.

"Yeah, but he knows, that means his creator also knows too. This may be a harder mission for us" Yumi said.

"Jeremy we could use a little assistance" Aelita said motioning him to contact Xana.

"I'm on top of it" Jeremy said sending a message to Xana.

Soon after, Xana sent some tarantulas to clear the way. Within minutes the way was clear and the Lyoko Warriors went to the iris. Aelita opened up the core and they all entered.

**In the Core**

In the center of the core Aelita approached the interface, but not before a ninja cut her off. "You fuckers again" she murmured. Four more ninjas appeared guarding the interface.

"Get rid of those ninjas! We need to the virus into Anti-Xana!" Jeremy exclaimed.

All the Lyoko Warriors went over to assist Aelita.

"Five of them, five of us. One for each?" Odd asked.

"No we need Aelita there to access the interface. One of you needs to protect her though." Jeremy said.

"I'll do it. Kill all these ninja assholes!" Yumi said.

William engaged in combat with a ninja and quickly super smoked under him and slashed him in the back devirtualizing it. Ulrich held off an attack by a ninja when Odd jumped up and fired a laser arrow in the back devirtualizing it as well. But a ninja appeared behind Odd. "Odd, drop!" Ulrich said as he threw his sword at Odd hitting the ninja behind him.

Yumi had to hold off two ninjas by herself. But quickly Ulrich and William jumped up and slashed both of the ninjas devirtualizing both of them. "Okay all clear. Do it Aelita" Yumi said as Aelita accessed the interface.

As Aelita began to access the data and inject the virus, something was going wrong. "Jeremy, the virus is not going through! I don't understand what's going on!" Aelita said with concern.

"It should work though! What going on!?" Jeremy said as he tried to find a solution.

"We are only a step a way from stopping this asshole! What happened?"

"I wish I knew."

Suddenly a sinister laugh came over Jeremy's earpiece. "So you thought it would be this easy?" the mysterious voice said. Suddenly Professor Tyron appeared on Jeremy's computer display.

"Tyron" Jeremy said with major concern.

"Tyron? That motherfucker! Don't tell me he's behind all this!?" Aelita said.

"So you though a little virus could destroy Anti-Xana?" Tyron continued. "Well I made him to be stronger than Xana. I also improved the design of my supercomputer so a virus will not destroy it this time. You all are doomed. I warned you all last time, but you ignored my warnings! Well now its time to pay the consequences! I will make Anti-Xana the strongest he can become and he will destroy all of you! If you think you can stop him in reality, come find me you fools!" Tyron disappeared, but things were going worse in the Cortex.

"Jeremy we got big problems!" Aelita screamed through the earpiece.

"Aelita what's going on!?" Jeremy exclaimed.

In the core 50 ninjas and 50 monsters surrounded the Lyoko Warriors. "We're cornered! This is it for us!" Aelita said as scared as she could be.

"No, get out of there now!"

The Lyoko Warriors tried to escape but were all instantly devirtualized during the escape. At this moment Jeremy used the manual drive on the skid to get it back to Lyoko. The mission was a complete failure.

**In the Lab**

The group all watched Tyron's message with horror.

"So, that motherfucker was behind this all along?" Aelita said.

"I guess so. We have to find his secret lab" Jeremy said.

"Can you trace the source?" Yumi asked.

"No, but in the meantime I will try to find out where in Switzerland it came from and we'll devise a plan to stop Tyron for good this time!"

The rules of the game have changed.

* * *

**A.N. – So the Lyoko Warriors finally know that Professor Tyron is behind Anti-Xana. Now they need to find his secret lab. Only one person who doesn't trust Tyron knows the exact location of his lab. Maybe that one person will become an ally, but will the warriors trust that person, especially Aelita. Comment with a review. Post theories and thoughts. Next time, the plan. See ya! –lyokowarrior97**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The Plan Part I

**A.N. – This title will be split into two parts because it would be a super long chapter if I made it into one, plus I want too leave suspense for the next chapter. Anyways, most of the next chapters will be setup and finding Tyron's lab. There will be a fight in the real world when the time comes. Let's begin!**

* * *

**Short Summary – The Lyoko Warriors begin too discuss plans too finding and destroying Tyron's secret lab and his supercomputer. But one key element is missing – the location. In a side story a mysterious character appears at Kadic with information that may be helpful to the warriors.**

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Code Lyoko. I am only a fan of the show.**

* * *

**In the Lab**

The group is discussing what to do in order to find Tyron's secret lab in order to stop Anti-Xana. But as they continue to talk, a conversation slowly turns into an argument.

"The only thing that I know is that his laboratory is located somewhere is Switzerland" Jeremy said.

"That doesn't help us. We can't search all of Switzerland. It would take months, and by then Anti-Xana will be too powerful" Yumi said.

"We have too let the superscan continue the search. It will find something."

"You can't rely on that Jeremy."

"She's right Jeremy. We have no allies to assist us as a secret agent. And with no teleportation program we can't teleport to his lab, let alone survive in the Cortex" Aelita stated.

"Either let the superscan do its job or head back to the Cortex. I'm going with the non-lethal option" Jeremy said.

Just then the supercomputer beeped. "Still nothing! I can't find an exact location of his supercomputer!" Jeremy said.

"Maybe this fight isn't for us Jeremy. We should just try to destroy Anti-Xana rather than fight Tyron" Aelita said.

"It will just turn into another two year fight. Tyron will not stop until we stop looking for him and trying to destroy Anti-Xana."

"Maybe we should just surrender. Anti-Xana will stop hunting us and destroy Xana" Ulrich stated.

"But that doesn't stop Anti-Xana himself. You know Tyron will not shut him down. On top of that Anti-Xana is becoming self-aware. He will not let Tyron deactivate him."

"But we are missing the location of Tyron's supercomputer! Right now, it's just mindless wondering!" Yumi said.

"You got any other ideas!?"

"Yeah, surrender! Then we can go back to normal lives! I only got a month left Jeremy. I can't be getting involved in many more conflicts!"

"You want to leave, be my guest."

"Maybe I will! Anyone else coming?"

Odd and Ulrich both joined Yumi and left. They decided not to come back until Jeremy has found the location of Tyron's supercomputer.

"Jeremy, Yumi's right. It is mindless wondering. Take a break for now. Tyron is nowhere near ready to give Anti-Xana the power he needs" Aelita said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's head back" Jeremy said.

Aelita and Jeremy headed back to the Academy while holding each other's hand. They went their separate ways and went too sleep.

**The next day**

A vehicle pulls up to Kadic's gates and a person steps out.

"Welcome to Kadic. You must be the one Mr. Delmas is expecting" Jim said.

"Yes, I need to see him on a very serious matter" the mysterious person said.

**In Jeremy's room**

"Hey Jeremy, you find anything yet?" Ulrich said.

"No, nothing. I found something though the Cortex data, but it's highly protected by some unbreakable security system. Tyron went to great lengths to protect his location" Jeremy said.

"Yumi is still pretty mad at you."

"For what? Stating the obvious?"

"No acting like a douche, like you are now."

"Look I'm sorry, but anti-Xana and Tyron are not a joke. When Xana was a question of concern you guys would go fight him without a doubt. Now you brush it off like it's nothing."

"Yumi is also under a lot stress too. She has senior finals and the college applications."

"She could've told me about that instead of blowing up on me. If she doesn't want to be involved with us anymore, so be it. I'm not gonna fly the white flag until we all on our last dying breath."

"You know Jeremy; you should apologize to Yumi quickly. We are going to lose her next year, and if we find Tyron, we need to be at full strength."

"If I see her, I will bring it up." Ulrich leaves to go met up with Yumi. Jeremy also leaves to go meet up with Aelita. Odd left early in the morning to meet up with Melissa.

**Delmas' Office**

"Well I understand you are here to see Miss Aelita Stones, am I right?" Delmas asked.

"Yes sir" the mystery person said.

"I must ask, why do you want to see her?"

"I have information for her which might be useful."

"What type of information?"

"Information on the most prestigious school in Europe. I hear this Professor is a real tech whiz with AI knowledge as well as quantum physics. She should start thinking about her future and I want to recruit her."

"Alright we will set you up with her. Jim, go find Miss Aelita Stones."

"Right away sir" Jim said.

**In the park**

"So, you found more data but nothing on Tyron's location" Aelita said.

"Yes, I believe that it might contain that data, but Tyron doesn't want us finding him" Jeremy said.

"It's still hard to believe that my mom would betray my dad and give this monster the supercomputer files."

"Your mother may be an ally, but Tyron won't let us talk to her. She is out of our range. I sure she would help if she could."

"I wish I could talk to her, face-to-face."

"You will someday. If she is still at Tyron's lab, you will find her when we go there.'

"I want to see her before then."

"I want to help you Aelita, but we have no way to contact her. The only reason Xana almost took over the Internet last time was because of your mother. It was hard for us to hear you say to destroy the Cortex."

"I knew what I was doing. I'm not going to place the fate of the world at the risk of seeing my mother."

"She may not be gone, but she is lost somewhere in Switzerland."

Jus then Jim showed up. "Stones, Delmas would like to see you in his office right away" Jim said.

"Why, what did I do?" Aelita said.

"Nothing, someone would like to see you."

"Tell that man I not going with him! He can fuck off for all I care!"

"No it's not a man, it's a woman."

Just then Aelita's eyes lit up. 'Could it be?' she thought. She was taken to the principle's office.

**Delmas' Office**

"Come in" Delmas said.

"Sir, I brought Miss Aelita Stones" Jim said.

"Ah yes, Miss Stones. Someone is here to see you."

The mysterious figure turned around and Aelita saw her mother's face in the flesh for the first time in over 15 years.

"I'll leave you two alone" Delmas said as he walked out of the office.

"Why are you using that fake name? Use your real name, Aelita Schaffer" Anthea said.

"Why are you here?" Aelita asked.

"I came her too see you my daughter. But also too warn you. Tyron is back and he's out for revenge this time."

"We know. He already stopped us from destroying…"

"Anti-Xana. I know all of his operations before I left."

"We need to stop him."

"Do it. He is a threat. I don't trust hi m anymore."

"We'd love to, but we need a location."

"I think I have an address for you."

**To be continued**

* * *

**A.N. – Aelita's mother is finally back! I was not planning to have her in this episode, but I thought how would the Lyoko warriors know where Tyron's Lab is. Well now I think Tyron is fucked now because Anthea knows his location. Again I would like to thank thor94 for the location. Without him these episodes would not be possible. Don't forget to review. I like the feedback. Next time, the plan to stop Tyron. Till next time. –lyokowarrior97**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 The Plan Part II

**A.N. – Double upload on a weekend, yes. Next chapter probably won't be up till Wednesday or Tuesday night. Keep checking. On with the story.**

* * *

**nnstar – She wasn't originally but you brought up a good situation. About William, it was kind of unfair, but I couldn't think of a good companion for him, also if Laura was compatible, don't forget she got herself kicked out after her betrayal in 'Mutiny'. I think I'll bring her back before my next story, but NO Lyoko or Missions for her AT ALL!**

* * *

**Short Summary – Aelita shows her mother, Anthea, her group of friends and they quickly accept her help for stopping Tyron. She reveals the location of his lab and gives them a weapon that they can use to disable Anti-Xana from the outside. They start formulating a plan to stop Tyron for good.**

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Code Lyoko. I am just a fan of the show.**

* * *

**Continued from Last Chapter…**

"You have the location of Tyron's secret lab?" Aelita asked.

"It's not really a secret. It's at his school. Doesn't Jeremy have the schools business card?" Anthea asked.

"No he faked his results when Tyron tried to find us."

"I see. Well, what are we waiting for? Show me your band of warriors."

Aelita texted all her friends saying for all of them to meet her in her room. All texted okay and Aelita and her mother headed to her room on the girls floor.

**Aelita's Room**

"Wait here. I'll let them know. Don't want to surprise them all at once" Aelita said.

Aelita entered her room and saw everyone sitting around. "Hey everyone, I have a very special guest to show you who can help us with, that 'thing'" Aelita said trying not to get the attention of anyone listening. "Come in!" Aelita said as Anthea entered the room.

"Who are you?" Yumi asked.

"I am Anthea Schaffer, mother of my daughter Aelita, and wife of my husband Franz" Anthea answered.

"So what, Tyron kick you out? Government hunting you down?" Ulrich asked.

"More like 'Anti-Xana is going to become ultra powerful and kill all of you unless you can stop Tyron'."

"We would love to. But we are missing a key ingredient: his location" Jeremy said.

"And that's why I'm here. I know his exact location, and maybe you should avoid all contact with that Laura girl. According to Tyron, he only knows of Kadic's location because of her."

"Double betrayal. Must have been after we kicked her out" Aelita said.

"Aelita, can you please introduce me?"

"Yeah, sure. This my girl pal Yumi."

"Hello" Yumi said.

"My good friend and loyal protector, Ulrich."

"Nice to meet you" Ulrich said.

"The life and soul of a party and the glue of the group, Odd."

"Welcome to Lyoko Warrior group" Odd said.

"Strong and hard head warrior, William."

"Always ready to help" William said.

"And finally, my savior and our leader, and my boyfriend, Jeremy."

"I was hoping we would meet again" Jeremy said.

"Yes, but this is much different in flesh and blood, then from behind a computer screen" Anthea said.

"Yeah, but that's our friend Einstein, three to six hours a day with Aelita or school, the rest of the day his eyes glued to a computer screen" Odd said.

"You'll have to excuse Odd. He considers himself a comedian sometimes. I'll admit some of his jokes are good" Jeremy said.

"Well now that we have a proper introduction, shall we get down to business?" Anthea said.

"Yeah, let's do it."

"Tyron's supercomputer is located at his school in Geneva in Switzerland."

"That narrows down our search" Yumi said.

"Yeah, but still no exact address" Ulrich said.

"I also happen to have that" Anthea said while handing Jeremy a piece of paper.

"Great with this, we can find Tyron and stop him for good" Jeremy said.

"We still have few things to discuss before you can make a plan."

"What else do you have?"

"Remember that this place is still a school full of students and professors. Try not to hurt any innocent souls. Go there at night. You may be able to get a jump on him."

"Okay we'll keep that in mind."

"Next, Tyron may have the school rigged with traps after hours, so you'll have to find an instant way to the second floor where the supercomputer is located. Be careful though, he'll be expecting you."

"We know about that. We tried to destroy Anti-Xana and he destroyed my virus as well as revealed himself to us."

"When he rebuilt the supercomputer, he had some of the best minds help him with rebuilding phase, while the rest developed security measures which is why your virus didn't work. You got about close to 100 different security programs to go through to find a weakness."

"That explains why it didn't work."

"What about Tyron's light bulb army, the ninjas?" Ulrich asked.

"They can't fight in the real world with the weapons they have on the Cortex. There will be no ninjas" Anthea said.

"That's a relief."

"Speaking of fighting, before I left I grabbed this weapon." Anthea pulled out an experimental short-range EMP. "This little device can disable anything everything electrical within a short radius. Just attach it to the supercomputer and it will disable it, along with that asshole program of his, Anti-Xana."

They each grabbed an EMP and started to make the final plan.

"Okay what's the first part of our plan?" Jeremy said.

"First we get a flight to Geneva, Switzerland" Yumi said.

"Maybe we should finish school first" William said.

"Good idea. Finish the school year then head out to Switzerland" Jeremy said.

"I can provide you with the tickets, how many?" Anthea said.

"We need at least one person here, to keep an eye on Lyoko."

"I'll stay" William said.

"Really?'

"Yeah, you guys know what you're doing and with me I don't think I'll be useful. Go and restore our normal lives."

"Okay, next?"

"We wait for nightfall, then find his school" Odd said.

"Okay, next?"

"We sneak in and find his supercomputer" Ulrich said.

"Okay, and next?"

"We stop Tyron and disable his supercomputer and defeat Anti-Xana as well as leave his supercomputer in ruins" Aelita said.

"The EMP will do its job well, I assure you" Anthea said.

"Okay, we got our plan. Let's execute it well" Jeremy said.

"I'm afraid I must go too" Anthea said with sadness.

"Mom no" Aelita said trying to stop her mother.

"It's no use trying to stop me Aelita. I must go."

"Tell me something then."

"Anything."

"Why did you betray us and daddy?'

"I had no choice. Tyron only married me for those files. He manipulated me and there was nothing I could do. I'm sorry for everything. The only reason why I did this was so you can reverse my mistakes."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe. If fate calls it we will see each other again my angel."

Anthea walked away what will seem like forever, but Aelita had a determined look in her eye.

"Are you okay Aelita?" Yumi said.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go kill this motherfucker."

* * *

**A.N. – Well that's that. For all of you wondering, yes Anthea will come back but it will be much, much later in the future. If I keep up a steady rate of uploads, I should have the expected chapter uploaded this year. Next episode, graduation. What will happen and what will be the fate of the Lyoko Warriors? Find out next time. Remember to review with questions or comments. Till next time. See ya! –lyokowarrior97**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 The Fate of the Lyoko Warriors Now

**A.N – Graduation is finally here for at least two of the Lyoko Warriors. Three characters with the story will be graduating while the others all watch. But what happens to the group after this event changes everything.**

* * *

**Short Summary – Graduation has finally arrived. While the other students begin summer vacation, all seniors prepare for the big day. Jeremy fears that since the five are going to be cut down to three, there only option is for no failure in Switzerland. Also, a returning character from the Lyoko Warriors past makes a move with William. But what will the fate of the group be?**

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Code Lyoko. I am just a fan of the show. I do own Melissa.**

* * *

**Wednesday at Kadic**

Senior finals finally wrapped up for Yumi, William, and Melissa and by tomorrow they would know their final grades. All of them were confident that they would pass and walk this year so there was no fear. The only thing that was worrisome, was the events about to transpire in a few days in Switzerland. Melissa saw the worry look on Yumi and William's faces and decided t ask them about it.

"Are you two okay? You see like your worried about something" Melissa asked them.

Trying to avoid mentioning Lyoko or Anti-Xana to her they just say part of the truth. "We are just worried for the fate of our group. We've been good friends for three years and now the five will become the three" Yumi said.

"It will be hard for all of us to move on. It will also be hard to find new friends, especially ones like these" William said with hidden meaning.

"Friends sometimes come and go, but friends in your case, sounds like you guys are friends forever" Melissa stated. This statement seemed to put Yumi and William at ease that they were always going to be friends, but the main task is to stop Professor Tyron and Anti-Xana. "Well I better get going. I promised Odd I meet up with him after finals. See you guys at graduation" Melissa said as she walked away. They all waved but to each other and Yumi, and William went to meet with rest of the group.

**The groups usual spot**

"Melissa is getting a little curious about us" Yumi said.

"What is she saying?" Jeremy said.

"It's not what she is saying, it's what she knows about us."

"Think she knows about our little secret" Ulrich said.

"No, but we mentioned that it would be hard for us to move on after graduation. Seems like she might notice something is weird between all of us, not relationship wise."

"Better hope Odd doesn't say anything" Jeremy said.

"I think Odd learned his lesson. Especially now when our secret is more important now than ever" Ulrich said.

"I still need to make the preparations for the trip to Switzerland. When is the graduation ceremony?"

"This Saturday at 7" William said.

"All right, then Monday we'll leave for Switzerland."

"Okay that should give us enough time to tell our parents about this" Yumi said.

"Let's keep it simple. Just say it's a friend's vacation."

"What about the tickets that Anthea gave us? When's the date?" Ulrich asked.

"They're unmarked. Kind of like a skeleton ticket. We can choose when to leave and when to go."

"That was nice thing for my mother to do for us. We need all the help we can get in order to stop him for good this time" Aelita said.

"You'll all be at our graduation, right?" Yumi said.

"We'll all be there for you. We're friends, aren't we?" Jeremy said rhetorically.

**Saturday in Paris**

Graduation day has arrived, and everyone passed like expected. The school rented the yard outside the Eiffel Tower for the ceremony. The graduating class all waited under the Eiffel Tower waiting for the ceremony to begin. Outside, the organizers put up thousands of bleacher seats around the seats to make it like a stadium event. The group were all there waiting for the beginning.

"You guys all ready?" Melissa asked William and Yumi.

"I guess so" Yumi said.

"Yeah, I ready to graduate. Twelve years in the making" William said.

"What do you guys think the status of your relationships will be?" Melissa said.\

"I still stay with Ulrich. I am not going far away so I'll be close by" Yumi said.

"Nothing for me yet. I probably find someone at college" William said.

"Yeah, same for me with Odd. I be studying close by so I'll be able to visit him often" Melissa said.

The ceremony was about to begin so everyone got into their proper spots and the students started to walk out. Everyone seeing their friends and family all their to see them graduate. Everyone took their proper spots and Delmas was up at the podium ready to talk.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the Kadic Academy graduation ceremony of the class of 2009." (***Just go with it. There was no year when they were fighting Xana.** *) "I happy to be doing this for another year and seeing all these young faces make the transition from academy students to young adults whether they enter the work force or expand their knowledge by going to college."

"Do we really need to be hearing this? I can skip graduation next year or sleep through this speech again next year" Odd said.

"You'll probably forget by next year anyways so why does it matter" Ulrich said causing Jeremy and Aelita to laugh a little.

"Anyways without further ado, let's begin handing out the diplomas" Delmas said as he got the list of names out. He started reading off names and eventually the groups names were called. "William Dunbar." William walked up and got his diploma from Jim.

"I've got to admit Dunbar, I didn't think you would make it, being as you were" Jim said.

"People change Jim" William said as he walked away. More names were called and eventually Yumi was called. "Yumi Ishiyama." Yumi walked up and got he diploma from Jim.

"Good work Ishiyama. You did a really good job" Jim said.

"Thanks Jim" Yumi said as she returned to her seat.

"Melissa Smith." Melissa walked up to receive her diploma.

"Good job Miss Smith. I've also noticed you're with Della Robbia now huh?" Jim said.

"Yeah, he's perfect for me" Melissa said as she returned. The rest of the student wrapped up and Delmas made closing statements.

"Thank you everyone for attending this year's graduation ceremony. For any undergraduate students here, we hope to see you down here one day. Thank you and good night!" Delmas said as walked away from the podium. Everyone clapped and dispersed. The students went out to meet their friends and family.

"Congratulations honey! We are so proud of you!" Yumi's mother said as she hugged her. Suddenly Ulrich rushed up and kissed Yumi right in front of them.

"Uh, mom, dad, this is my boyfriend, Ulrich" Yumi said.

"Nice to meet you" Yumi's father said shaking his hand.

"Thanks for the warm welcome sir" Ulrich said.

"Likewise" Yumi's father said sarcastically at what Ulrich just did.

Odd rushed up to meet Melissa. "Congratulations Melissa" Odd said with excitement. Melissa pulled Odd in for a quick kiss. Suddenly Melissa's parents showed up.

"Melissa dear over here!" Called out Melissa's mother.

"Oh, Odd this is my mother and father. Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend Odd" Melissa said.

"Finally nice to meet you. Melissa has said a lot about you" her mother said.

Jeremy and Aelita were discussing their plans for next year.

"Think we'll make it Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"Of course. We are the two most intelligent people at Kadic" Jeremy said.

"No I mean live to see us finish next year."

"Why do you say that? Do you think an apocalypse is coming?"

"If we fail in Switzerland then Anti-Xana may have a chance to wipe us out."

"Then it is very important that we do not fail this mission."

William was talking with his parents when they said they had to leave because his father had a meeting on Sunday. While he was waiting around for his friends to get done someone said something behind him "Hey!". William quickly turned around and saw someone that he though he would never see again.

"Laura, what are you doing here?" William said.

"Oh , I just came to see what to expect next year, you know prepare" Laura said.

"What happened to you? We don't see you around much anymore in the others classes or any class."

"What you miss me?"

"No, but we all thought that you transferred somewhere else."

"After last year since I got a really high grade point average they gave me advanced classes this past year. They were difficult but not to tough. I really thought that Jeremy and Aelita would be with me but I guess not. Probably not smart enough."

"I think it's for different reasons. Reasons that you forgot" William said under his breath, quiet enough for Laura not to hear.

"Anyway it was really good seeing you again. And for one last time I guess."

Suddenly William got an idea. 'Why do I have to be lonely? There is no reason. Let's take a chance.' He thought. "Hey, I'm not busy this weekend if you want to go out to a dinner or movie or something."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah, but not for a date."

"Well how about me make it an official first date."

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"Yes silly" Laura said as she kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Wow. I didn't expect that."

"Tomorrow at 7?"

"Count on it."

Laura smiled and walked away. Then the rest of the group found William and found him smiling.

"What are you so happy about Will?" Odd asked.

"One don't call me that and second I think I found my true love" William said.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Aelita asked.

"Laura."

"Laura!?" Jeremy said.

"That bitch! Remember she betrayed us and you, causing you to go back to Xana for a temporary amount of time" Aelita said.

"She's different. She doesn't remember anything about Lyoko or us. Plus I think with Lyoko being involved we looked past each other and now I think we really clicked" William said.

"Who asked who?" Yumi said.

"She did. I didn't mention anything about being a couple. Plus she kissed me without warning. I going out with her tomorrow while you guys prepare to go to Switzerland."

"Well good luck. Just one thing. Keep her away from the factory AT ALL COSTS!" Jeremy stressed.

"Don't worry. She won't know. I just hope that Anti-Xana stays quiet."

"He should. Have fun."

The group was still together and decided to be together. The hope is they stay together after Switzerland. The group dispersed and though about how to tell their parents about their trip on Monday.

* * *

**A.N – So all the Lyoko Warriors are now in relationships. Next time the Lyoko Warriors prepare for Switzerland. I probably won't write the date between Laura and William but give a general summary of it. I will tell the fate of everyone after the fight at Tyron's lab. It's too early to tell everyone the final fate of everyone. So you'll have to wait. Also this story is coming to end soon. Six or seven chapters left. Get ready for a couple of build up chapters before the fighting scenes.**

**P.S. My Spring Break is here so my uploads my come every one to two days. Next chapter will be up either Thursday or Friday. I will push for Thursday. Don't' forget to review. I really like feedback. Se ya next time! –lyokowarrior97**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Departure & Arrival

**A.N – The beginning of the final chapters for **_**The Rise of Anti-Xana**_**. Since my Spring Break has officially begun, I am going to try to finish this story before March 16****th****. So be prepared for daily updates mostly every other day starting today. A few build up chapters then the fighting. Let's begin!**

* * *

**nnstar – Like I said, build up then action. Be patient.**

* * *

**Short Summary – It's Sunday and all the Lyoko Warriors are packing for their trip to Switzerland as well as telling their parents. William and Laura also have their first date as well as Jeremy instructing what to do in case Anti-Xana becomes active while their away. They arrive in Switzerland, but they don't know that Tyron is watching them.**

* * *

**Sunday Yumi's House**

Yumi is currently packing up for the trip as well as packing the EMP so they can disable Anti-Xana. After Yumi finished she went down stairs to tell her parents.

"Mom, dad I have something to tell you" Yumi began.

"What is it dear?" Yumi's mom asked.

"Well, all of my friends and me are going on a friend's vacation for a few days."

"Where are you going?" Yumi's father asked.

"Switzerland. Only for like four days or so."

"Well you can go. Thanks for telling us about it. Earlier would have been better."

"It was kind of last minute. They surprised me at graduation."

"Well have fun dear" Yumi's mom said.

"I will thanks."

**Jeremy's House**

Jeremy was at his house packing. Aelita stayed behind at the academy to pack there and he would head back there tonight to be ready for Monday. All he had to do was tell his dad.

"Hey dad, I'm going to Switzerland on Monday. I forgot to tell you earlier" Jeremy said.

"What are you going there for?" Jeremy's dad asked.

"Aelita has a recruitment option there for a college and I want to check it out with her in case I was interested."

"Alright. Be careful and stay safe."

"I will dad. Thanks."

**Ulrich's House**

Ulrich was packing up to go and fight in Switzerland. He knew it was going to be easy as he was going to be fighting in the real world and not a virtual one. All he had to do was tell his dad. He knew his mom would approve.

"Dad, I going to Switzerland for a few days. I hope you don't mind" Ulrich said.

"Well your grades have improved and your going to be a senior next year, so I approve. Have fun son" Ulrich's father said.

"Thanks."

"I'm actually surprised you approve of him traveling to a foreign country" Ulrich's mom said.

"He'll be fine. I imagine his friends are going with him and he's a warrior. Plus he can't be with that girl of his because she is 18 and she would go to jail even if they wanted to sleep together" Ulrich's father said.

**Odd's House**

Odd has finished packing and was going to leave tomorrow morning from his house. Jeremy has made a meeting spot for when they all arrive in Switzerland so that's where he would go. He knew his parents would approve but he had to tell Melissa first. He dialed her number.

"Hey Odd! What's up?" Melissa asked.

"Hey Melissa. I just called to say I'm going to Switzerland tomorrow so I'll be out of town for a few days" Odd said.

"Switzerland? What are you going there for? And don't say it's a friend's thing because it seems like its something much more."

Odd feared this about Melissa. He decided to tell her the whole truth.

"Okay I'll tell. But you can't tell my friend's and you can't become one of us. I can't let you become another target" Odd said.

"Tell me."

"I'm basically a hero. For years, except the last two years, I've been fighting in a virtual world against two evil AI's. Now I'm going to Switzerland to try to eliminate the one of them before we can destroy the other one."

"Impressive. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"It was secret thing between me and my friends. We couldn't let anyone know. People talk. I only told you because you were getting suspicious."

"Thanks for telling me the truth. What about your friend's?"

"I will tell them when we arrive tomorrow. See you in a few days. Bye Melissa."

"Bye Odd."

They both hung up and Odd rested for the big day tomorrow.

**Kadic Academy**

Jeremy arrived at Kadic around 6 P.M and went to check on Aelita.

"Hey Aelita, are you ready yet?" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, I just finished packing a hour ago" Aelita said.

"It's going to be crazy for the next few days you know that right?"

"What hasn't been crazy since we reactivated the supercomputer? Risking life and death again. Risking the fate of the world."

Yeah, but this time we are fighting in the real world. This is as real as we are going to get."

"You know we got a big day tomorrow. Let's get some rest."

"Well I'd like to but I get William ready to operate the supercomputer in case of emergency."

"Well when you're done, come back here and be with me tonight."

"Sure thing." He kissed her on the forehead and went to William's room where he was preparing for his date with Laura. He knocked on his door.

"Come in" William said. Jeremy entered the room.

"William, have you got a few minutes?" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I wanted to tell you a few simple commands and programs about the supercomputer."

"Alright, shoot."

"Okay, so I have the superscan set up to detect any abnormal activity on Lyoko and if you think you need help just type in this command to contact Xana and he will send assistance. Here is how you set up a self delayed virtualization. And that's basically it. He should stay pretty quiet. We are going to be giving him and Professor Tyron a lot of grief when we're there."

"This will be easy. Good luck!"

"Thank you. Good luck with your date with Laura too. Remember, don't tell her about us."

"I won't betray you. Don't worry."

With that Jeremy went back to Aelita's room and William went off to pick up Laura. He picked her up a little before 7 and they left for a nice restaurant near Paris. They had a nice conversation and William was convinced that she didn't have any suspicion of his friend's or Lyoko. It was around 8:30 when they got back and each went their separate ways. It was a nice first date and William knew he had to on high alert for Anti-Xana. Jeremy has given him his laptop so he'll be able to keep a close eye on him.

**Monday**

Jeremy and Aelita woke up at exactly 10 and both got dressed and ready to leave for the airport. Yumi also woke up at the same time and left her house an hour later. The three met at the airport and boarded the same plane to Switzerland.

Ulrich got up from his bed in the morning and left for the airport an hour and a half later. His dad took him there and promised he'd be there when he comes back. Ulrich boarded the earliest open flight to Switzerland.

Odd got up around noon and left an hour later. His dad took him to the airport and he got off and took the nearest open flight to Switzerland. They all lft and were on their way to the origin of evil.

**Switzerland**

The first trio was the first to arrive and they retrieved their luggage and got a cab to head to the meeting point near Geneva. Next Ulrich landed safely and he got a cab and headed to the meeting point. An hour later Odd finally arrived and he headed to the meeting point where they would discuss the final plan.

**At Tyron's Lab**

Little did they know Tyron was watching them.

"So, the Lyoko Warriors have finally arrived. What took them so long? My power amplifier machine is nearly complete and it will maximize Anti-Xana's power. I guess they will be the first victims to experience this new power. Come and get me you assholes!" Tyron said waiting for the Lyoko Warriors.

Little did Tyron know, Anti-Xana would use this new power to escape into the network and destroy this lab and supercomputer. He just didn't need the Lyoko warriors to interfere while the machine was active.

* * *

**A.N – That's the end of the first of the three chapter build up part of this. Next time waiting for the night to approach as well as discussing the plan. In this story everything beyond here will happen on Tuesday. Next epsiode will be up Saturday. Again review, I like feedback. See ya next time! –lyokowarrior97**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 The Night Approaches

**A.N. – Second chapter as a build up. The Lyoko Warriors are finally in Switzerland! I'm still waiting to write the fight chapter, but all big events need some build up to understand everything perfectly. You can't just go 'Hey, let's fight Tyron!'. No, every time something big is going to happen, expect there to be some build up chapters because I'm sure my future stories are going to have the same style.**

* * *

**Short Summary – With all the Lyoko Warriors at the meeting place in Geneva, Switzerland, they discuss the plan once more. But while waiting for the night, the two couples decide to have a special date in Switzerland while Odd has a video date with Melissa. When the night comes, the Lyoko Warriors head out to find Tyron.**

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Code Lyoko. I am just a fan of the show. I do own Melissa.**

* * *

**Monday Night**

All the Lyoko Warriors were at their scheduled meeting place in Geneva, but all that was going to happen was undetermined. Finally, Jeremy decided to break the awkward silence between them.

"Alright, let's go over our plan one last time. We find Tyron's lab tomorrow, we disable his supercomputer along with Anti-Xana, and then we escape, return home, and shut down Xana" Jeremy said stating the plan.

"That's a lot easier said then done. As soon as Tyron knows we're there, he's going to everything to stop us from deactivating his supercomputer. Remember he was willing to risk the lives of all of you by shutting it down originally. This one, he wants to keep on" Yumi said.

"We said it multiple times that we didn't have a problem with his system. Xana was a threat but he saw it too late. Now he wants to get rid of Xana. Give me a fucking break" Aelita said.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong Aelita, but your father started that whole mess" Ulrich said.

"What do you mean my father started this!? Yeah, he created Xana and the supercomputer, but he didn't choose this life for us!"

"I think what Ulrich is referring to is the video where your father fires Tyron after he betrays him. Tyron swore revenge against your father, so he marries the widowed Anthea, she unlocks his secret files, and Tyron achieves vengeance" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I forgot about the video completely. We have to keep a clear head, or risk failure."

"We can't risk failure. If we fail, good chance Anti-Xana will escape to the network. He already proved that he can access it with extra power, so with the power he plans to achieve, he can take over the whole entire net."

"We can't risk that" Yumi said.

"Exactly. Let's get some rest. We need all our energy to look for his lab and defeat him tomorrow."

All the Lyoko Warriors changed and went to sleep preparing for the eventual fight that was going to happen at Tyron's lab.

**Tuesday Morning**

The warm sun from the early morning entered the place where the Lyoko Warriors were staying and everyone awoke, got changed again, and got some breakfast. After that they all sat around waiting for the night, when Aelita spoke up.

"Hey, we got about six hours before we have to leave for the hunt. How about me and Jeremy, and Yumi and Ulrich go out on a date somewhere while Odd stays behind and does something with Melissa on his phone" Aelita proposed.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Let's face it we won't get much time to do this after summer ends" Yumi said.

The guys all agreed and the girls went to get ready while the guys changed into something nice. After they were all ready they all departed, leaving Odd in the place alone to do whatever with Melissa on a video chat.

**Jeremy & Aelita**

Jeremy and Aelita decided to take a look around Geneva knowing they would probably never see many places in the world (**remember this sentence for a future story, like the 5****th**** story I write after this one**). They took in the sights around Geneva, still knowing a threat lurked in the darkness.

"It's so hard to believe there can still be beauty in the world, and still there is evil in the corners hidden in the darkness" Aelita said.

"Yeah, but only some get corrupted by that darkness. Hopefully, Tyron has some sense we can get out of him. Maybe he will come to his senses and see that Anti-Xana is no different than Xana and shut him down" Jeremy said.

"One can hope."

They continued to walk the streets of Geneva and continued to admire what was unique about it.

**Yumi & Ulrich**

Yumi and Ulrich decided to go out to a nice restaurant and have a nice dinner date ever since the blind date for Odd and Melissa. They sat down and ordered drinks. So after, they ordered food and started talking while waiting.

"It's hard to believe we got this far" Yumi said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ulrich said.

"That after all the shit we've been through we managed to get all the way to Switzerland just to find an old enemy."

"What is this Tyron guy like? In appearance, since you seen him in the flesh."

"One of the ugliest guys I've seen. He definitely looks like a villain. Not a professor or teacher. Not even the marrying type. I don't see what Anthea saw in him."

"Don't forget, she said she got tricked just so Tyron could access the supercomputer files."

"You're right. If there was any love, it probably diminished right after he built the supercomputer."

"Unlike us, right?"

"Definitely unlike us."

"What really confuses me is why she stayed after that event?"

"She had nobody to turn to, no family to run away to. She believed that Franz and Aelita both died instead of escaping and disappearing."

"You're right. When there's nobody to turn to you just grin and bare it."

After that, they're food arrived and they enjoyed the rest of their date.

**Odd & Melissa**

Odd had decided to video chat Melissa to be close to her even though she was over a hundred miles away. He dialed up her number and she picked up.

"Hi Odd. What's up?" Melissa said.

"Nothing. The others are out on actual dates and since your back in Paris I though we could have a video date" Odd said.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Kind of a bit cheesy but I'd rather see you then talk to you. So is it a done deal yet?"

"No, that comes tonight."

"Tonight huh. Good luck. With all that you have told me this guy seems like a big threat."

"Oh you have no idea."

"Oh, really. That bad huh."

"That bad. With his knowledge he's probably a super brain like Einstein."

"But Jeremy developed a program that killed Xana."

"Yeah, but Tyron built a second quantum supercomputer that resurrected Xana without him knowing."

"Yeah, your life is just one big adventure isn't it?"

"Yeah and you're the second main lead role in this adventure play. Hopefully the last one."

"Good luck Odd. I hope you teach this guy a lesson."

With that Melissa hung up and Odd waited for his friends to return from their dates and start towards Tyron's lab.

**Tuesday Night 9P.M.**

With all the Lyoko Warriors back now the time had come for the attack.

"Alright everybody, let's head out and find his lab. I have his address punched in a GPS and it says we are exactly 30 minutes out" Jeremy said.

"Alright, let's go finish this once and for all" Ulrich said. And with that the Lyoko warriors headed out towards Tyron's lab.

* * *

**A.N. – Late upload, I know, sue me. I was busy all day and had no time to write at all! Anyways, we are in the middle of the build up chapters, and only one more to go before the fight against Tyron! Next upload will be on Monday, if not pretty close to it. Till next time. See ya! –lyokowarrior97**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Finding Tyron's Lab

**A.N – The final chapter of build up before the fighting. There might be a little action because the outside of Tyron's lab will be some traps. So who knows what there will be. Time to find out!**

* * *

**Short Summary – The Lyoko Warriors are following the GPS signal to Tyron's exact location while discussing old times (significant moments). When they arrive, they see a few traps guarding the entrance. They know they can't get through without their Lyoko superpowers. They go around the back and climb up only to find Professor Tyron in his lab.**

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Code Lyoko. I am only a fan of the show.**

* * *

**Continued from last chapter**

The Lyoko warriors are following the GPS signal that Jeremy had punched in to find and locate Tyron's lab address. While walking there they talk about key moments in their lives.

"You guys all remember Xana's first attack?" Jeremy said.

"When I first got attacked by the electric ball, is when Yumi got recruited' Ulrich said.

"Yeah, I remember that. You got your revenge and beat me" Yumi said.

"But you wanted to call it a tie."

"I can't imagine why with you two" Aelita said sarcastically.

"What about the attack when Aelita disappeared?" Jeremy said.

"Luckily you managed to materialize that hair piece right before the attack."

"What about Yumi and Ulrich's special attack?" Odd asked.

"What happened between you two anyways? Every time we ask you freeze up" Jeremy said.

"Since we're official now I guess we can tell you. We actually shared our first kiss on Lyoko. We were going to tell you, but we totally forgot about it" Yumi said.

"Nice and subtle way to hide your relationship. Unlike what you told me when you saw Ulrich hanging out with Emily." (**start at 7:46 in episode 22 "Routine" for reference**)

"That was a mistake. I was so mad I wasn't thinking."

"I think my favorite is when we finally rescued Aelita from Lyoko."

"And that's why you'll always be my savior Jeremy" Aelita said.

"I know me and Yumi shared another moment right after Xana unleashed the tarantula" Ulrich said.

"When? I don't remember" Yumi said.

"In the Hermitage's boiler room, right after Xana took over the house."

"Oh yeah that time."

"I think Xana's most dangerous attack was when he unleashed the Krabs upon us to wreck havoc" Odd said.

"Was definitely more deadly. Didn't expect them to pack that much of a punch like on Lyoko" Ulrich said.

"I think the worst mistake we made was recruiting William and letting him go to Lyoko too early. Xana took advantage of our failure" Yumi said.

"Yeah, but there was nothing we could do. We all got caught up with something beyond our control" Jeremy said.

"The most powerful trap Xana sent us had to be when he created the Kolossus. That thing was a walking volcano" Odd said.

"Yeah, well Anti-Xana, nor Xana doesn't have the power to create him, so let's hope that lasts" Ulrich said.

"I don't think William joining was our worst mistake. Our worst mistake was letting Laura work with our supercomputer" Aelita said.

"Are you saying that just because you don't like her Princess" Odd said.

"She's right Odd. We let her work with our supercomputer, she reconfigured the return to the past program, and betrayed us not only once but twice" Jeremy said.

"Well hopefully William won't say anything to Laura" Yumi said.

"I think he learned his lesson. He seemed really happy to be back in action."

The Lyoko Warriors walked for another ten minutes before reaching a sign.

"It reads Switzerland School of Quantum Physics" Jeremy said.

"We finally found this motherfucker!" Aelita said.

"Don't get too excited yet Princess. We still have to find a way inside" Odd said.

"Odd's right. Tyron is expecting us and we probably can't just walk through the door" Jeremy said.

"You're right about that. The front door is crawling with guards" Ulrich said.

"Is there a safer way you see?" Yumi said.

"If we can get around to the back. There are no guards patrolling or going back there."

"Then that's our goal. Let's go!" Jeremy said.

After they jumped the gate an alert came up on Tyron's monitor and he saw the Lyoko Warriors sneaking around.

"So, they actually found me huh. Good. I've been waiting for this moment" Tyron said.

The Lyoko Warriors believed they made it unnoticed, but a surprise was waiting for them. An alarm started to beep and screamed "Intruder alert! Unauthorized personal on property!" . Suddenly a bunch of security guards surrounded them.

"Freeze! You all are under arrest for trespassing!" one of the guards yelled.

"Any ideas you guys?" Aelita asked.

"I got one. Be ready" Ulrich said as he set up his EMP. "Jump!" Ulrich screamed as the EMP was ready to detonate.

The EMP detonated and all security guards were disabled. (**they were not killed, the Lyoko warriors are heroes, not murderers**)

"Okay, let's climb up" Jeremy said as they scaled the wall and made their way into an open window on the second floor. They realized they were in the supercomputer room. But somebody else was there.

"Welcome to my lab" the man said working on a device. "I have been waiting for you for a long time." He turned around the Lyoko Warriors realized it was Tyron. "Now we can finally settle this feud of ours."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A.N- Now the Lyoko Warriors are finally going to confront Tyron**, **but it will not be the finale or part of a finale. I have a few parts after the net one scheduled. Anyway, prepare for the action to begin and sparks to fly. The final battle against Tyron begins! Don't forget to review. I like feedback. Till next time. See ya! –lyokowarrior97**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 The Lyoko Warriors vs. Tyron

**A.N - This is it! The fight between our heroes and Professor Tyron! This is part one of a two part fight. First part will be full of action, while the second will have some action but also something else that will change the outlook of this story and the future stories in two ways. The chapter title will reveal the first way. That is most likely Friday.**

* * *

**Short Summary – With the Lyoko Warriors now at Tyron's lab the fight now is disable Anti-Xana. But Tyron is going to surrender without a fight. Will the Lyoko Warriors succeed or fail to Professor Tyron? (remember they don't have their Lyoko gear)**

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Code Lyoko. I am just a fan of the show.**

* * *

**Continued from last chapter…**

The Lyoko Warriors came face to face with Professor Tyron who they have not seen in nearly two years. They were in shock that he knew of their coming. They didn't expect him to be in his lab at this point, but he was there waiting for them.

"It's nearly been two years. A lot has changed about your group of friends. The Lyoko five will become three. Aelita I hear you have a boyfriend now. Pity to see him die along with the rest of you" Tyron said stalling them for time.

"How do you know all of this you fucker?" Aelita said.

"Anti-Xana tells me everything. The only thing that he didn't disclose or find out is the location of your mother Anthea."

"I saw her right before we left. That is why we are here, right here right now!"

"She gave you the location didn't she? I guess I underestimated you. You were too dumb too find my lab. I feel sorry for all of you" Tyron said sarcastically.

This made the Lyoko Warriors feel enraged. They worked hard to do what they have done. And now one man was mocking them for all their accomplishments.

"You shut the fuck up right now!" Aelita said. "My father and my friend have achieved more then you ever will!"

"Prove it then!" Tyron said as he pulled a lever and activated a trap door and the traps below. "Good luck assholes!" Tyron said from above. "You're going to need it" He said as he went back to work.

The first trap was an electric floor separating them from the opposite side of the room.

"How the hell do we get past this?" Ulrich said.

"We need one of those EMP's" Aelita said.

"What's your plan Princess?" Odd said.

"Plant it on the ground and activate it. It will disable the floor which will allow us to cross."

Odd placed his EMP on the ground and activated it. "Take cover!" He shouted as everyone ducked for cover. The EMP detonated and the floor was disabled.

"Hurry up! It's probably just temporarily disabled!" Aelita shouted as they all ran across the once electrocuted floor. They made it the arena area where all training for fighting exercises to take place. Suddenly Tyron came over the intercom.

"I've heard that your ship the Skidbladnir (**correct me if I'm wrong**) has a nice little function that allows to teleport into the real world. Well, I have made that function available from my supercomputer as well. Now meet my ninjas in the real world" Tyron said as the ninjas rose from the grounds.

"Now we have problems" Ulrich said.

"But my mom said they wouldn't be here!" Aelita shouted.

"She has been missing for a couple months now. And within that time my team, students, and Anti-Xana all worked together to achieve this impossible task of bringing virtual objects into real world from the virtual world. Have fun!" Tyron said.

The Lyoko Warriors started to dodge blows from the ninjas. Without their digital powers they were pretty much useless against these undefeatable foes. The ninjas could defeat them and kill them in anyway possible giving Tyron more than enough time to finish his device.

"So how do we stop someone who we can't touch?" Ulrich said.

"We out think them" Aelita said.

"Any ideas?"

"Only one. Another EMP blast."

"But then we will only have one" Odd said.

"All we need is one to defeat Anti-Xana. Yumi use yours."

"Why me? Why not yours?" Yumi asked.

"It's because of me all of this is happening. I started this shit, so I'm going to end it."

Yumi placed the EMP on the ground and activated it. "Run!" Yumi shouted. They ran from cover as the ninjas looked at it for a while. Then they started to run but it was already too late and the EMP shocked and disabled them sending them back to the Cortex.

"That's that" Aelita said.

**In the supercomputer room**

"Your traps are all failing! You will fail before I can get the power I need!" Anti-Xana said.

"I have no more traps! I don't know how they stopped my ninjas! They were undefeatable!" Tyron said.

"Enough of your shitty traps! Leave them to me!" Anti-Xana said as he prepared his final assault.

The Lyoko Warriors continued past the arena and up the stairs into the supercomputer room. They walked up the stairs preparing for the fight against Tyron.

"Let's get this asshole and destroy Anti-Xana. I want to live a normal life in peace" Aelita said clearly agitated at everything Tyron was throwing at them.

As they entered the room Tyron put the final piece of machinery into his power amplifier machine. "You made it, but its too late. My machine is nearly ready and it will amplify Anti-Xana's power and you will be his first victims" Tyron said with intent.

"Not this time you motherfucker" Aelita said with determination.

"Really? Well tell my associate that."

Suddenly Anti-Xana began his assault. His monsters appeared in the supercomputer room. An army of Kankerlots appeared.

"Great monsters. And no weapons to fight them with" Yumi said.

"Any ideas Princess?" Odd said .

"Yeah, run" Aelita said.

The Lyoko Warriors ran as they ducked into a storage room.

"Now what?" Yumi asked.

"We do what we always do, we fight them!" Jeremy said.

"How? With our bare hands?" Ulrich said with annoyance.

"No with weapons" Jeremy said a she noticed some of the ninja's equipment on the walls.

All of them grabbed a sword and prepared to fight the Kankerlots.

"You all ready?" Jeremy said as he was ready to open the door.

The door opened and the Lyoko Warriors started their counter-assault. They sliced at all of eyes and defeated the army within minutes. They ran back upstairs and found something worse waiting for them.

"Oh no" Ulrich said as he witnessed the horror. After they left Anti-Xana summoned his second wave, an army of Krabs.

"How much worse can this get?" Yumi said as the Krabs started to fire at them and they all ran again.

"What are you waiting for? After them! I must have my power! Start the machine!" Anti-Xana said as Tyron began to power up the machine.

The Lyoko Warriors continued to run for their lives from the five Krabs Anti-Xana sent.

"He ain't messing around this time! He must really want us dead!" Ulrich said.

"Really what gave you that idea?" Jeremy said sarcastically.

"We have to think of something, and quickly before were blasted to death" Aelita said concerned for everyone.

"I have an idea. Fight fire with fire. Find somewhere safe."

The Lyoko Warriors noticed the safest place was in the arena above the Krabs. They hid in the rafters and the Krabs guarded the exit knowing they needed to go that way.

"What's your idea Einstein?" Odd said.

"Get a little help from Xana" Jeremy said as dialed William's number. He picked up quickly.

"You guys done with this shit already?" William asked.

"Nearly. We need you to contact Xana a get him to send assistance to us" Jeremy said.

"What do want me to send?"

"An SOS saying we're cornered and outgunned. Send some Krabs to fight in Geneva Switzerland with these coordinates" Jeremy said as William typed the message:

_Jeremy has an SOS situation in Switzerland. He needs your help with some Krabs sent to this location. Coordinates are attached. –William_

He replied saying: _It will be done. –Xana _

Within minutes three Krabs appeared in the arena and shocked the others and the normal ones started to open fire and destroyed the other Krabs quickly. The Lyoko Warriors descended to the lower level.

"Thanks Xana" Jeremy said as the Krab tried to bow to say your welcome. The Lyoko Warriors once again entered the supercomputer room.

"No more games! No more surprises! This ends her and now!" Aelita said with anger.

"I agree with you Aelita. This ends now" Tyron said as the machine activated.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A.N. – The second part might be a little shorter than this but will change the story drastically. Like I said a little action, but more story changing in the next chapter. And if been keeping up on the story, you all know Anti-Xana's plans for this event. What will happen when he begins this ultimate plan? Find out next time!Don't forget to review! See ya! –lyokowarrior97 **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Success & Sacrifice

**A.N – The second part of the fight against Tyron and Anti-Xana. As you can tell by the title a sacrifice will occur, but who will it be? Time to find out! Big story change moments.**

* * *

**Short Summary – The Lyoko Warriors shift into high gear as Anti-Xana's power is about to multiply. They make a rush to stop Tyron quickly but who will win: the Lyoko Warriors or Professor Tyron?**

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Code Lyoko. I am just a fan of the show.**

* * *

**Continued from last chapter**

The Lyoko Warriors watched in horror as the machine powered up and Tyron waited for his greatest creation come to life in order to end the warrior's threat for good.

"You are just too late. This time, I will win!" Tyron stated.

"Is that what all of this is about? Victory?" Aelita said.

"You destroyed my life's work with your little virus. Now the tables have turned and now I have a virus that will kill all of you and your virus friend!"

"Anti-Xana holds the same abilities of Xana. You have not improved the system anymore. You are feeding another multi-agent based AI bent on conquering the world!"

"He is under my control. I can shut him down when I want to."

"Once he escapes into the network, shutting down your computer won't kill him, even terminating the programming. He will isolate himself from your system allowing him to move freely without the threat of termination!"

"How would you know all of this?"

"The same thing happened to me. I lost my life once Xana got the keys to Lyoko in my memory and escaped into the network. It took us one full year to fins and stop Xana, also to free William from his grasp. If he is more powerful he will take over the world and succeed where Xana failed."

"Not my problem."

"You're willing to risk the world just to see us die! What kind of asshole are you!? You are one fraudulent piece of shit! You know that!"

"And you are just a minor! You should listen to your elders!"

"Not when they copy my father's work and risk the world's fate you motherfucker!"

Just at that point the machine started to increase Anti-Xana's power.

"I'm not going to let you ruin everyone's future!" Aelita said as she activated her EMP.

"My EMP device! Where did you get that!?" Tyron said.

"It's nice to have family members that are allies when they betray you, huh bitch?"

"Anthea."

"Yeah, my mother. Now prepare to see your life's work destroyed again" Aelita said as she rushed towards the supercomputer.

With no one left to protect the supercomputer, Aelita had a clear path, but only a limited amount of time. She quickly threw the EMP onto the supercomputer and within five seconds the EMP detonated disabling the supercomputer. Within the time Aelita took, Tyron also devirtualized his ninjas into his lab to prevent them from falling into the Digital Sea. But also, something else has happened in this timeframe.

The group noticed that the supercomputer was destroyed, but looking at the power amplifier display, they noticed that the power transfer took place. And with that, the look of horror came across their faces.

Suddenly, laughter came over the intercom. "Finally, I am free from that infernal contraption!" the mysterious voice said.

"Who was that?" Aelita asked.

"Anti-Xana" Tyron said with disappointment.

"You failed to listen to us, now you have to face the consequences!"

"I know. I should have listened to you earlier, but I was too consumed with rage that I didn't see the bigger picture. I just hope that you guys can forgive me."

"We can."

"Now, how do we stop Anti-Xana?" Ulrich asked.

"We shut him down" Tyron said.

"You can't. He has the power to escape into the network" Aelita said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Tyron tried to enter the deactivation program with the termination codes but was quickly overridden by Anti-Xana. "Not so fast Professor!" Anti-Xana said.

Tyron noticed that Anti-Xana tried to wipe all programs so he quickly downloaded all programs on the flash drive. Then he gave the flash drive to Jeremy. "Here Jeremy. Take this and find a way to stop this virus. Maybe you can succeed where I failed" Tyron said.

"You fool. Well, if I can't stop you manually, then I'll just have to kill you."

Right after that, Anti-Xana activated the lab's self-destruct.

"Self-destruct activated. Lab is to self-destruct in t-minus five minutes" the lab voice said.

"You had a self-destruct program!" Ulrich said.

"In case the government came looking, I had to get rid on any evidence" Tyron said.

"Now what?" Yumi said.

"Get everyone out of the school now! I will try to stop the self-destruct."

"No Professor! You can't!" Aelita said.

"I must. I created this program, and if I can't stop the self-destruct, then I must die for my research. Goodbye Aelita."

With that Ulrich got over the intercom and said "Every student and faculty member, evacuate the school immediately! This is not a drill!"

"Let's go! We did all we could do!" Jeremy said.

Now it became a race against time. Aelita was still reluctant to leave after finally making amends with Professor Tyron. But Tyron motioned to saying 'Leave.' with his lips. Then he turned around and tried to stop the self-destruct.

"You really think you can stop me now. You must realize you are doomed!" Anti-Xana said.

The Lyoko Warriors rushed downstairs and ushered the students outside and got them as far away as possible from the lab. As soon as everyone was outside the Lyoko Warriors looked back at the lab to see if Professor Tyron succeeded.

Back in the lab, Tyron found out that he could not stop the self-destruct. His whole life flashed before his eyes within the final minute of the procedure. His whole life as scientist, his betrayal against Franz Hopper, Aelita, the Lyoko Warriors, Anthea, and everyone else.

"The world will be mine!" Anti-Xana said right before detonation.

"I'm sorry" Tyron said and then everything went black.

**Outside the lab**

The Lyoko Warriors were waiting outside for a minute waiting for the good news from Tyron, but then suddenly the lab exploded in front of their eyes. After recovering from the shock, tears came out of everyone's eyes, and the Switzerland police force showed up and saw all the students and the warriors outside. The police rushed over to them.

"Are you all okay? Is anyone hurt?" the police chief asked.

"Not physically. But I don't know emotionally" Aelita said.

Within the night the police escorted everyone home and cleaned up the mess finding nothing but a scorched picture of Professor Tyron and Anthea. Aelita asked the police chief if they found anybody. He responded this "No, but we did find this." He handed the picture to Aelita and again Aelita's heart sank. She said she will take it as it will be the only memory of her mother and the new Professor Tyron, the one that tried to stop Anti-Xana.

The Lyoko Warriors returned back to their meeting spot and slept all alone knowing that they failed the world, the mission, and lost a new friend.

* * *

**A.N – A quick upload and a somewhat somber end, but I was hinting that Anti-Xana would blow up the lab. I wasn't hinting that anyone was going to die. Tell me what you think of this climax of the story. Two more chapters that will act a wrap-up as well as a return. How will this traumatic event affect the warriors now? Find out next time. Please review as I like feedback and will respond to you. Till next time. See ya. **

–**lyokowarrior97**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Leaving in Defeat

**A.N. – This second to last chapter focuses around the Lyoko Warriors reflecting over what they just saw in their fight with Tyron. Also, Anti-Xana is now free and now able to do what he wants, but he will not reappear until the next story. Also, I updated my bio with a rough draft of future story plots. Check it out if interested. Anyways let's continue.**

* * *

**Short Summary – The Lyoko Warriors awake the next day and head out of Switzerland. But when they arrive home, they each face the death of Professor Tyron with their parents in different ways.**

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Code Lyoko. I am just a fan of the show.**

* * *

**The next day**

The warm morning sun shined in the Lyoko Warriors little home away from home. They all awoke, still sad and shocked from the events that just transpired. Their only goal was to defeat Anti-Xana; they could not even accomplish that. Professor Tyron paid the ultimate price as he died for what he loved. No one could believe what has happened; no one was supposed to die. The news was all over the situation from last night.

"Over night, a popular physics university exploded over night. All students made it out safely, but the universities main Professor, Lowell Tyron, was nowhere to be found. And still no cause to the explosion" the main anchor said.

The Lyoko Warriors could not even watch the news. They felt like failures, even though the students praised them as heroes. 'If we were heroes, no one would have died.' they all thought.

They all had breakfast and got dressed and called their parents saying they were headed home today. "Well, let's head to the airport" Jeremy said with sadness in his voice.

The gang all arrived at the airport and went through separate gates except Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi who headed back to Paris. They used the second half of their black tickets to get the earliest flight back home. They had to get over this if they had any chance of stopping Anti-Xana.

**Paris**

Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi all arrived safely at the Paris airport. Yumi saw her parent's car and took off waving bye and not saying anything. Jeremy's dad arrived shortly after and Jeremy asked Aelita "Do you want to come stay with us for a few days Aelita? You know, to clear your head?"

"No, this is something I need to deal with alone. Sorry Jeremy" Aelita said.

With that, Jeremy got in his dad's car and went back home. Aelita had made amends with Professor Tyron in the end but could not get closer to him. To her, it felt like watching her father die, again.

**Berlin**

Ulrich arrived at the Berlin airport early enough for his dad to arrive 15 minutes later. He got in, didn't say a word and his dad also kept quiet and saw that something was troubling his son, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

**Italy**

Odd arrived at the airport near the edge of France and Italy and immediately saw his parent's car. They all were smiling, except for Odd who remained silent the whole way home.

**Kadic Academy**

Aelita arrived back at the academy with no signs of anybody there as they were all on vacation. Aelita headed back up to her room and placed the scorched picture of Tyron and her mother net to the picture of her and her father. Aelita now had a full collection of her complicated family.

She sat on her bed and buried her face while crying. "Why Professor Tyron? Why daddy? Why does everyone who I grow close to die in front of me?" Aelita said in tears trying to wrap her head around this fucked up situation.

**Jeremy's house**

Jeremy practically sat in silence at dinner, which was very unusual for him. His parents spoke up.

"Jeremy is something bothering you. You're not yourself" his dad said.

"It's something more personal. It might be that way for a while" Jeremy said.

"What happened? Did you and the Aelita girl break up?"

"No, we just saw something traumatic while we were in Switzerland." Jeremy handed him the newspaper. "We were there when it exploded and we knew the man inside that went missing and we believed he exploded inside the lab.'

Now Jeremy's parent understand that they seen someone die in front of him and his friends. They knew that his friends are probably suffering just as much as he is. They both comforted him to help him through this traumatic experience.

**Yumi's house**

Yumi sat in silence and didn't even touch her food. Her younger brother didn't bother her this time as it seemed that what ever she was going through was very serious. Her parents were really concerned for their daughter and decided to get tot the root of the problem.

"What's wrong Yumi? You worried about college?" her father asked.

"No, I'm going close by so I'll be close to my friends and boyfriend" Yumi said.

"Then what's wrong dear? You haven't even taken a bite" her mother said.

"Just when we were in Switzerland, something happened that changed my life."

"Don't tell me what I think you're going to say" her father said.

"No, dad I'm not pregnant. I saw someone who we all know die in front of us. It was more life traumatic then life changing."

"Oh, wow. That's rough. We all experienced death of someone close to us but to see that happen in front of you. It will traumatize you. Who was it?"

"A friend from another one of my close friends. He was very intelligent and ran a university of physics. His name was Professor Tyron. He was going to show us around his lab, but before we arrived we saw the lab explode" Yumi said hiding the real truth behind Tyron.

"We'll be with you as you recover all the way dear" her mom said.

"Thanks mom."

**Ulrich's house**

Ulrich immediately went to his room to try to make sense of this situation. His parents were immediately knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong with Ulrich?" his mom said.

"Don't know. He was all happy to go to Switzerland, and now he's all depressed. Maybe he's stressed out" his dad said.

"You don't think-"

"No, Ulrich's smarter than that. Even his girlfriend would know the risks. Something else happened in Switzerland. Let's talk to him."

They headed up to his room, knocked on his door and entered his room.

"Son we want to talk to you about the Switzerland trip" his dad said.

"I don't wan to talk about it" Ulrich said.

"You can't be depressed all the time Ulrich" his mom said.

"I don't want to be, but wouldn't you be if someone died in front of you."

Their eyes widened at his statement, and then they all had the same look.

"Sorry. We didn't know" his dad said.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. This event just shook me, that's all" Ulrich said.

They all got in one group hug to comfort Ulrich in this traumatic time.

**Odd's house**

Odd was completely silent all the way home and his parents didn't know why. When they got back, instead of eating, Odd went to his room.

"Now that's not the Odd we know" his dad said.

"Let's talk to him" his mom said.

They went to his room.

"Odd, we want to talk to you."

"What about?" Odd said.

"Switzerland."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"What really happened?"

"Someone died in front of me. It was very traumatic. I didn't even tell Melissa yet."

His parents now know what happened and comforted him through this troubling time.

**Jeremy's house**

Jeremy knew that he could not let Aelita deal with this situation and allow herself to fall into darkness. He decided to call her. (**Italics will be Aelita talking.**) He dialed her number.

"_What do you want Jeremy?"_

"I wanted to talk to you, about the other day."

"_I'm not ready to talk about yet, or ever."_

"Well, I am. So we need to talk."

"_Well, you have people to comfort you. I have no one. So if you could hang up and fuck off we can continue with our lives in danger, like always."_

"You have people Aelita. You have us."

"_I need someone neutral. Not someone who was there with me. You never lost a parent. My mother is missing. My father and step dad both died in front of me. So you don't know what I'm feeling."_

"You're right. I don't know. But why allow yourself to descend to darkness and not rise up with us. We need to be one if we'regoing to defeat Anti-Xana."

"_Fuck Anti-Xana and everything about him. He's free. He is ultra powerful. We're fucked Jeremy! You hear me, fucked!"_

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean we shouldn't try_. _I have programs Tyron gave me that can help me find a way to eliminate him. We didn't give up when Xana was this way, and we are not going to stop because we are in the same situation."

"_Another two years of my life are going to wasted fighting a new AI. Fucking amazing."_

"No Aelita. Not this time. I promise."

"_Listen Jeremy, just leave me alone. I need to deal with this alone."_ And with that Aelita hung up and continued to cry herself to sleep.

**The next day**

Aelita awoke to her phone ringing. She saw a message saying: _"We need to have a group chat. We need to talk about AX and how to deal with him. –J"_

Aelita didn't want to talk about how to deal with Anti-Xana, but this was the fate of the world that hangs in the balance.

* * *

**A.N. – That ends this chapter and again it's kind of a somber chapter but a comforting one. Next time will be the finale of this story and will be setting up part of the plot of the next story. Since the Coronavirus outbreak closed college for another week, I have more time to get alt least four more chapters out. So ideally, one chapter to this story and possibly three to the next story. Either way, the next stories first chapter will be up before the end of next week. Stay safe and healthy! Se ya next time! –lyokowarrior 97**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 How to Fight Anti-Xana Now (Finale)

**A.N. – Finale time! This story has taken a long time to write and post, but the next one should be a little shorter and might be up faster. There will be more fighting and exploring then introduction and information chapters. Anyway here's the finale for Code Lyoko: The Rise of Anti-Xana!**

* * *

**Short Summary – All the Lyoko Warriors have a phone meeting to discuss the state of their fight against Anti-Xana. What will there plans be in moving forward? Time to find out!**

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Code Lyoko. I am just a fan of the show.**

* * *

**In a Phone Conference**

"Alright. Now that we are all here let's get to work. It's time to discuss where we stand in our fight" Jeremy said.

"So where do we stand?" Ulrich said.

"I don't exactly know. What I do know is that I need to track Anti-Xana through the internet before he can do any real damage."

"You think he's gonna be like Xana? With replicas and everything?"

"Most likely. Which is why I want to find out what his plans are immediately."

"You think Xana might know something?" Yumi said.

"I don't think so. He had only one interaction with him, plus he wasn't investigating Tyron's lab or accessing his interface reading up on Anti-Xana's plans. He is still our ally and he will be until we destroy Anti-Xana."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Odd said.

"For now, let's enjoy the rest of our summer vacations, and then we can focus on Lyoko when we all return, minus Yumi and William."

"Let's just do it now. The faster we destroy him, the less likely he will have the chance to rule the world" Aelita said.

"I wouldn't mind. I would like to spend time with you guys before college" Yumi said.

"Okay, tomorrow we all come back to Kadic and we start our fight against Anti-Xana on the internet" Jeremy said.

"Okay I'll guess I'll see all of you tomorrow" Odd said.

"Okay time to finish this" Ulrich said.

"Jeremy I need to talk to you privately and face to face" Aelita said.

"Okay I'll contact you" Jeremy said.

Jeremy ended the group chat and contacted Aelita via video. "Aelita what is it that you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. The death of Professor Tyron was still hitting me pretty hard, so I probably said some things I didn't mean" Aelita said.

"I understand Aelita. We were all still dealing with his death pretty hard and I guess we were all a little depressed."

"I know. It's just that, I don't understand why everyone close to me has to die in front of me. It's like the world is trying to punish me for something, but I don't know what?"

"Aelita, it's a little thing called luck. But I don't think it's a punishment, I think it's called 'sacrifice for the greater good'."

"You really believe so?"

"Yeah, just think about it. Your father sacrificed himself so we could destroy Xana. Tyron sacrificed himself trying to stop the self-destruct and so we could escape."

"Jeremy, could you come her today. I would really like to see you."

"Sure Aelita. I'll be right there."

Jeremy ended his video conversation and headed out to Kadic.

**Kadic Academy**

Jeremy arrived at the dead atmosphere of Kadic Academy and headed upstairs to Aelita's room. He didn't have to worry about being caught by Jim as he was also on vacation. So he headed up there with confidence and knocked on her door.

"Come in" Aelita said.

"You wanted to see me Aelita" Jeremy said.

"Yes, can you come here and sit on my bed."

Jeremy sat on the edge of Aelita's bed right next to her.

"What is it?"

"You still think there will still be an us?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause of everyone dying in front of me and I'm afraid that you'll be next. So I'm thinking until we live normal lives we should be a friend's only relationship, so you're not at risk."

"Aelita, I'm just at much risk as all of you are everyday. So no, we don't have to a friend's only relationship. I'll take that risk of your curse."

Aelita finally felt at ease with everything that has been happening and felt closer to Jeremy now more than ever. She did something that she has wanted to do for so long. She passionately kissed Jeremy and the two engaged in make out session for ten straight minutes.

"Jeremy, would you sleep in here with me tonight?" Aelita asked.

"Sure thing, princess" Jeremy said and two spent one of the many future nights to come together.

**The next day**

Jeremy woke up on Aelita's floor fully clothed. 'Good. We didn't have sex.' Jeremy thought. He headed out of Aelita's room and back down to boy's dormitory and was stopped by William.

"Hey Jeremy. How was your trip? Did you kill him?" William said.

"No and we saw someone die as in we saw Professor Tyron blow up" Jeremy said.

"Wow that's rough."

"Yeah, how's it going between you and Laura?"

"Really good. We really have a connection. Kind of disappointing that we won't be at Kadic the next year, but we are trying to spend every moment of summer together. No sex though. Maybe on her birthday I'll stop by."

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking with Aelita. When we are both eighteen, I'll think we can try our luck."

"So what's the game plan?"

"Trying to find ways to stop Anti-Xana now. You still in?"

"As long as Yumi is."

"She'll be there."

"Give me a call whenever."

William walked away and Aelita eventually showed up at Jeremy's room.

"So didn't want to wait for me?" Aelita said

"You know me, prepare for the future. Also I won't be to much of an asshole this time" Jeremy said.

"You were an asshole?"

"Back when Xana was a threat I was too concerned with work, the internet, the skid, that I started to distant myself and push away my friends and my girlfriend.

They both blushed at this statement.

"I also ran into William."

"How is he?"

"Good and his relationship with Laura is really good too. She still doesn't know about Lyoko. Let's just hope she doesn't get too suspicious."

"Good."

Aelita and Jeremy waited for the rest of the group to show up and when they did the Lyoko Warriors were reunited for one more run.

"Okay let's do this" Jeremy said as this chapter closes.

* * *

**A.N. – And thus ends The Rise of Anti-Xana. I feel like I left some things unanswered, just like Code Lyoko. But when I eventually write the true ending to this set of stories, even the spin off series, I will answer all questions, no mysteries. It was all mysteries that left the original show with more questions then answers, even in evolution. Which is why people like me hate the way it ends but love the show all together. Hoping you weren't expecting a sex scene with Jeremy and Aelita in that one part. Next story there will be a few. They will probably be more like limes then lemons cause they won't be explicit. Trying to keep the T rating . See ya next time for the next story very soon, maybe even tomorrow. Don't forget to review with any last minute questions or comments. See ya! –lyokowarrior97**


End file.
